


Midnight

by UmiTheUmbreon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Best Friends, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Bullying, Classroom Sex, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Clothing Porn, Confessions, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cute, Deepthroating, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Friendship, First Kiss, First Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Fur, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Graphic Description, High School, Hot Sex, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Insults, Kissing, Knotting, Locker Room, Loneliness, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Major Original Character(s), Masturbation, Minor Violence, Missionary Position, Moaning, Multiple Sex Positions, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Panties, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokephilia, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Quickies, Quiet Sex, Rejection, School, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Talk, Sex on Furniture, Sex with Sentient Animals, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sloppy Makeouts, Some Plot, Submission, Submissive Character, Table Sex, Thighs, Umbreon - Freeform, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, xxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiTheUmbreon/pseuds/UmiTheUmbreon
Summary: A female teen with only a few months left of highschool falls into an intimate relationship with an Umbreon on the school's grounds. She has to juggle this and high school itself, all while finding herself as a person. Playing it safe is key.





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing an NSFW story on here.

“Ugh…” Julie shoved the blankets off of her and sat up in her bed. She had to mentally prepare herself to get ready for school. It was Monday, so naturally she hated this particular morning more than any other.

A few minutes had passed and Julie eventually went into her bathroom. Upon looking into the mirror, her light blue eyes had immediately focused on her hair. It was a mess. Tangled quite a bit and needed to be straightened out in some areas - which she was able to get done fairly quickly. Her wavy brown hair flowed down to at least the middle area of her back, and it also contained blonde highlights to compliment it. 

Afterward, Julie checked the time on her cell phone and sighed. 5:30AM… she had to be at her first class by 6:30AM. 

Swiftly, Julie slipped into white, knee high socks, blue skinny jeans, and a pink t-shirt. Had she been given more time, she would have chosen something more exotic to wear. Julie quietly made her way downstairs since her mother was still asleep and took a fruit bar from off of the table, that would hold her off until lunch. Julie had trained herself to eat less when she lost weight and slimmed herself out a few months ago. After slinging a black, standard backpack over her shoulder and slipping into her dark blue colored boots, she headed out of the front door and into Goldenrod city while speed eating her bar.

It was slightly cold out at the time. Luckily her school was close by, so the weather wouldn’t affect her much. Julie didn’t have to endure any of this for much longer anyway, she was only a few months away from graduating at eighteen. She could finally leave the idiots behind that were at her high school. She only had one person that she considered anything close to being a friend to her anyway. 

Julie would much rather spend her time with pokémon; speaking of pokémon - it brought her to think about Midnight, the school’s Umbreon. He had a pretty generic name, but it’s what happens when the school’s faculty is in charge of that sort of thing. Julie usually saw him walking throughout the halls on her way to classes at times, and they’d gotten close over the course of the past year or so. She would often hold him in her arms and give him as much affection as possible, even occasionally bringing him a treat. Oddly enough, Julie was looking forward to seeing Midnight more than she would anyone else. To her, the Umbreon provided much better company whenever she had the chance to be around him. It was the only thing that made her sad to be eventually leaving the grounds so soon.

About five minutes later, Julie walked through the open front doors of her school. The halls were busy and full of students as usual, and as she walked past everyone, she could feel eyes on her, nothing that was out of the ordinary, she was attractive and got them often. They were easy to ignore as long as the guy or occasional female didn’t actually try and talk to her. 

Julie got to her faded blue locker, which was a few rows down at 305 and unlocked it. She had regional history as her first subject, so she grabbed the book for it along with her notebook and a pen. Midnight was currently nowhere to be found. He probably didn’t like being out while the halls were so busy. Understandable, but it wasn’t the time to think about that anyway. Julie cleared her mind and headed to her first class. Thankfully it was close by.

Roughly 50 minutes had passed, and her first class ended. She learned a few new things about the region that she currently lived in, Johto. 

On her way to return her history book to her locker, Julie quickly noticed Midnight sitting in the general area by where her locker was. Everyone passing by paid no mind to him. He wasn’t an unusual sight after all. Julie just couldn’t help herself. He was too adorable. She approached the yellow-ringed creature and kneeled down to greet him. “Hey Midnight, what are you doing here?” Julie grinned and brushed her right hand over his head, his ears perking back up once she removed her hand. She figured that Midnight was waiting here for her - and she’d be a bit flattered if that was the case. As if it were a male that she liked, her hands now began to delicately caress his soft cheeks. 

Midnight thoroughly enjoyed it too. To him, Julie was overall the best human he knew amongst the entire campus. 

“I need to get to my next class cutie, see you afterward if you’re here, okay?” She leaned down and gave Midnight a kiss on his forehead, then stood up to get the necessary book out of her locker for her next class. While walking off, she took a few more quick glances back at the Umbreon as he watched her. If only Julie could take him along with her.


	2. Guilty thoughts

1:30PM. Julie was finally done with her classes, nearly exhausted from the constant note-taking and writing she’d been doing all day. Midnight wasn’t seen by her at all in between classes, but he was now sitting by her locker again.

Julie grinned at the sight of him, and found herself walking at a faster pace just to get to the Umbreon. He didn’t do this often. It seemed as if Midnight had gotten accustomed to Julie’s schedule. “Missed me today, Mid?” Julie crouched down and played with his erect ears for a bit. He responded by nuzzling his furry cheek against her leg, of course he missed her. “Heh, I missed you too. I’ve gotta head home soon.” She looked around and noticed that many of the other students had already cleared out. “...Just a few more minutes won’t hurt.” Julie didn’t want to be seen doing too much with Midnight. Others here would probably judge or tease her for it. High school was like that sometimes. She did slowly trace her fingers across his sleek back while grinning warmly, and Midnight gazed up at her the entire time, his deep red eyes would eventually meet hers as she looked down at him. “I could sit here with you all day, but I’ve gotta go hun. See you tomorrow?” Julie said and checked her cell phone, she’d gotten a text message from her mother.

It read: 'I’ll be home by 6 tonight, let Lilly in if you see her.’ She was working a bit later than usual tonight. Julie slowly stood up and looked around at the empty hallway, then got her backpack from out of her locker and made sure all of her books and supplies were inside. “Bye!” She waved to Midnight and began walking towards the exit of the school.

“What is it with you and that pokémon?” Julie looked behind her to see her friend, and it made her wonder if she’d been watching their interactions often.

"He’s adorable, and deserves attention, so I give it to him. Give me a break Alyssa!” 

“Uh-huh, bet you were longing for him during every class.” Alyssa had to have seen them together at least a few times, and for some reason this caused Julie to lightly blush. 

“Shut up! I just like spending a bit of my time here with him.” She tried covering herself, knowing that just 'a bit' was a lie.

“I’m just messing with ya, calm down. Have anything to do tonight?” Alyssa asked, twirling a strand of her black hair around with her fingers.

“I’m mainly going to study for a test that’s coming up.” 

“Mind if I join you at some point? We could do the science homework together.” 

Julie wouldn’t mind at all, but she first wanted time to settle down once she got home. “Be there at… three?” Julie felt that that was a good time. 

“Sure, see you then!”

After that, they both went their separate ways. It had gotten even colder outside since this morning, and it made Julie worry about Lilly, her Liepard that spent most of her time out exploring. “There you are...” it wasn’t hard to spot Lilly at the front door once the house was visible. Julie made it in less than a minute since she’d been walking for a while and took her keys out of her pocket. “You were gone all day yesterday Lilly, glad you’re safe.” Julie ran her hand across the side of the Liepard’s furry body and unlocked the door to the house, closing it after Lilly entered behind her.

“I’ll feed you in a sec, hold on.” Julie took off her boots at the front door and walked upstairs. She would have the house to herself for a while, so she didn’t have to stay in her school clothes. Julie left her shirt on, but took off her pants. This left her in her socks and her white panties. She only had to go downstairs once to tend to Lilly, and after that, Julie would confine herself to her room and stay in bed for a while. 

“Okay Lilly!” Nearly running downstairs this time, Julie took a bag of poké chow out of one of the cabinets in the kitchen and poured some into Lilly’s bowl. “That should be good for now.” Julie gave her Liepard a soft pat on the head as she ate before going back up to her room and near fully closing the door. She had to get started on at least some of her homework, so she took her regional history book out of her backpack and threw it onto her bed. It was a reading assignment with a few questions to answer at the end. Easy enough.

Julie got under the white blanket on her bed and opened up the book. She had to read five lengthy pages, and once Julie got through the reading, it was next time to answer questions - and she’d forgotten her notebook in her backpack. “Come on…” Julie didn’t feel like getting up right now. Instead, she laid on her back and rested for the time being. 

Her mind pushed thoughts around, from what she’d do after high school to how she was doing in school now, even to how she was doing in general. Julie felt lonely at times. She'd never had a boyfriend, and most of her "friends" that she never really talked to weren’t much her type. In fact, they’d probably think that she was weird for wanting to be around pokémon more than humans. All she knew was that she longed for quite a few things, even more now that she thought about it. 

Julie reached her right hand down under the blanket and spread her legs out just a bit. She should be doing homework right now, but she couldn’t help herself - as usual. Plus, since the house was hers for a while, this would be a good time. She pressed her fingers into her clitoris over the fabric of her panties and bit her lip. Usually Julie would think about what brought her arousal while masturbating. There wasn’t much that spiked it - except for something that would bring her a bit of guilt. That’s right, Midnight. He wasn’t even her Umbreon, but to Julie, he was something to drool over. She now slipped her hand under her panties and placed two fingers on her clit, and with a short lived and fairly quiet moan, Julie began to rub in a slow circular motion. Her eyes shut as she thought about the Umbreon at her school and herself in a few mentally pleasing scenarios. Her legs would twitch every so often, and after every few seconds, her rubbing would get increasingly faster, along with her breathing pattern - that was until her door had suddenly swung open. 

Julie sat up quickly and gasped out of surprise, catching her breath. Luckily, it was just Lilly that had interrupted her. “L-Lilly! Don’t just barge into my room like that!” Julie’s cheeks turned to a shade of almost dark red as she glared across her room at the Liepard. 

Lilly obviously didn’t care though, as she nonchalantly walked away after the scolding. 

Julie pulled her hand away and grabbed her phone from under her pillow, it was nearly three o'clock anyway. Her friend would be over soon, and Julie had to get ready.


	3. The Next Level

“Do you know what the answer to number three is?” Alyssa looked over at Julie. She was sitting near the bottom of her bed. 

“Did you even try looking for yourself? You asked me the same question for both one and two!” Julie had been staring down at her work the entire time, and didn’t bother looking over at her friend as she spoke. 

“I would… if I liked Science at all, now do you have it?” Alyssa said this almost icily, but held herself back for the most part.

"Hold on.” Julie replied quickly and pulled up her blue pajama pants a bit while she read some more text off of her book. 

“Julie… are you okay?” Alyssa noticed how silent she’d been, and she knew Julie pretty well, they’d been friends since 10th grade.

“I wish I knew.” Julie looked away for a moment, gathering composure already before she broke. 

“What is it?” Alyssa dropped her pen and turned her focus toward her friend.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” An expression of sadness had taken over her near pale face, but she subtly fixed that before facing Alyssa. 

“Well, want me to go? You said your mother would be here at six, it’s five.”

"Let me just give you these answers first.” Julie didn’t want to push her closest friend away completely. She quickly let Alyssa copy her answers and let her leave afterwards. 

Julie stood at the top of the stairs and watched Alyssa slip into her black shoes, she usually did wear all black. After she was gone, Julie walked back into her room. She had to go to bed, maybe her mind would clear itself overnight. 

Her eyes shot open to sunlight hitting her face, nearly blinding her. She covered her eyes with her arm and turned over to face the wall. Julie didn’t feel much better than she did last night, that meant this school day would be that much more tiresome. 

She got up sluggishly and went about her usual routine of getting ready, this time putting on a red plaid skirt with a few black markings, black leggings, and a long-sleeved white shirt. When she got downstairs with her backpack, Julie saw her mother in the kitchen with Lilly sitting beside her. 

“Morning Jule, made you breakfast before I go. How was school yesterday?” 

“Thank you, and it went well!” Julie gave off a slight grin to her mom, hoping that she wouldn’t see any apparent sadness in her. 

“Good! Hope today will be even better sweetie, love you!” With that and a tight hug, her mother left for work. 

Julie had to go as well. She ate what her mother made for her, told Lilly to stay inside today, and headed out the door. This time, Julie left a bit earlier and had approximately 45 minutes before her first class started. The walk to her high school subtracted about ten minutes from that.

She dropped her backpack by her locker and unlocked it. Julie looked around for Midnight for a moment, but he was nowhere to be found. That wasn’t too uncommon either, she had no clue when he was let out to roam the school, but usually Julie would see him after her first class for sure. Seeing him would have brightened up her morning, so hopefully she was right. 

Julie had a hard time paying attention in class. She daydreamed often, and didn’t take many notes. Maybe the fact that she had no one there for her except for Alyssa and her mother was beginning to hit her. This was partially her fault though. Julie hadn’t ever made any real effort to ask anyone out during all of the years she’d spent here. Though she didn’t really find any appeal in doing so at the same time. Julie was afraid of being possibly used or heartbroken. A pokémon wouldn’t do that. There was only genuine love present. Lilly excluded - but it’s why she loved Midnight so much. A little too much, but it wasn’t in her control.

After what felt like hours, her class finally let out, and Julie wasted no time exiting the classroom. Midnight still wasn’t by her locker, and she wasn’t worried, she just missed him was all. She had to use the restroom before her last class started, which was in about ten minutes.

As Julie turned a corner down the hallway and past a row of lockers, she saw Midnight strolling down the same hall towards her. “Mmh!” Julie prevented herself from saying anything at all while some other classes were in session nearby, so it came out as a quiet hum. Only a few students were still by their lockers, on their phones and whatnot before they too walked off. She met Midnight by the door of the girl’s restroom and kneeled down in front of her favorite Umbreon. “Hey Middy.” Julie wrapped her arms around his soft neck and gave him a light kiss on his nose. Of course, she had looked around to make sure the halls were currently empty before doing that. 

Midnight responded by giving her a subtle lick on her chin, then wriggling his way out of her hold as he began to brush his cheek up against her legs and slightly thick thighs. That was new, he likely wanted more attention from her, but Julie hadn’t ever seen Midnight act this way before. She quietly giggled and looked down at him. 

“Yes?” Julie asked, not expecting a verbal answer from the pokémon. Then, Midnight gave her an odd look. His eyes fixated up onto her face, and his bushy-like tail would sway slowly from side to side. “What is it?...” Julie began to feel nervous from his hard gaze, she didn’t know what he wanted. 

Midnight was trying to get it across to Julie that he liked her - no, that he really liked her, as if she were a potential mate. Not only was Midnight unable to be around other pokémon most of the time since he was at this school almost everyday, but Julie was perfect to him. Not only her body and overall attractiveness, but she was all always so kind to him. 

“I’ve… gotta get to my next class hun, see you later.” Julie leaned down to give him his usual kiss on the forehead, but this time, Midnight leaned up and moved his face in such a manner that his lips would instead connect with Julie’s. A soft murmur escaped her mouth out of surprise, and her eyes would widen, her cheeks flushed. Julie really hoped that no one was seeing any of this, she held Midnight’s cheeks with the palms of her delicate hands and held their heated kiss for a few seconds. 

After pulling away, she wiped her mouth with her wrist and softly exhaled while gazing down at the Umbreon she’d just shared a passionate kiss with. Her first one at that. Julie was obviously late for class at this point, and she didn’t care that she was right now, but had to get to it. “S-Sorry Midnight, I’ll see you again after classes okay? Promise…” Her cheeks still felt hot. She’d take care of it while she was in the restroom. Julie’s hands removed themselves from his cheeks as she stood up and went to enter the restroom, but not without looking back at Midnight a few times of course.


	4. Confessions

Midnight was all that Julie could think about during her Science class, the way he tilted his head upward and gave her that soft, passionate kiss.

She did feel odd about it as well. He was an umbreon, a pokémon. He obviously felt something for her as Julie did for him though, and she never would have imagined that. 

“Julie!” She was ripped away from her thoughts and looked up from her desk to see the teacher staring directly at her from the front of the classroom. 

“Uhm… y-yes?” Julie choked out, feeling every other one of her classmates eyeing her. 

“Were you paying attention to the lesson? Come on now!” He was obviously irritated with her, and she couldn’t blame him for it. 

Julie was one of the first to exit the classroom after the room was let out, still feeling quite embarrassed from the recent incident in class. 

“Hey! Wait up!” Alyssa ran up from behind her. Julie didn’t stop though, not until she got to her locker. 

“Julie, what’s gotten into you? What was that back there? Looked like you were in some sort of a trance.” Alyssa placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder out of care. 

Julie had to come up with something, she wouldn’t and couldn’t dare tell Alyssa what had really been on her mind. “Just… nervous about a few things is all, like what I’ll do after graduation. It’s getting closer by the day.” It wasn’t really that big of a lie, so it did make some sense. 

“If you say so - hey, wanna go out? Like Friday night or something?” Alyssa quickly changed the subject to Julie's relief. 

“Sure, just text me what you have in mind after school.” She smiled a bit and turned to her locker.

“Will do, see ya!” Alyssa walked off while Julie watched. She then sighed deeply once she was in the clear. 

“What are you doing Julie?...” She whispered to herself with her eyes closed for a moment as she calmed herself down mentally. A part of her longed for Midnight, and another just wanted to go home. 

Fortunately, Julie was able to pay attention in her next few classes for the most part. She made sure to clear her mind during them and focus on the boring lectures. 

School was soon over for the day, and Julie was glad she'd made it through as well as she did. Upon walking out of her last class, she froze in her tracks. Midnight was sitting by her locker again. Julie couldn’t have him doing that repeatedly. It would look suspicious to anyone who paid attention even sometimes. Instead of walking over, she waved him over to her. 

He caught on quickly and followed after her as she walked the opposite way from her locker. 

Julie stopped at a white door and looked around before opening it. She then waited for Midnight to enter. Once he did, she let it close behind them. They were in the girl’s gym locker room, and if Julie was seen in here, it would be easy to make an excuse since she did have gym on Friday’s. No one really came in here after school though unless it was to grab something from out of their locker. 

Julie went over to the group of small lockers near the back of the room with Midnight and sat on her knees in front of him. “Listen, I don’t think you should be seen by my locker anymore. I don’t want to get into any trouble okay?” She spoke in a soft tone with him and he nodded once in response. “Also, what was that… kiss we shared earlier?” Julie grinned down at the cute Umbreon. 

Midnight didn’t really know what to do to reply. He placed his right paw on her thigh and looked up at her cutely, with just a hint of lust involved. 

“What are you asking me for cutie?” Julie kind of knew what it meant, but tried to think past that just in case it was her own lust taking control. As she did, she felt his paw move up some more, now on her upper thigh. That alone would bring her a bit of arousal. “D-do you want… me?” Julie had hoped that she was right, that definitely had to be it. 

His ears would slightly perk from her reply, and hopefully she wouldn’t find that strange. Midnight would push his paw into Julie’s upper thigh some more without breaking eye contact, just to confirm his already obvious desire. 

“...I’m glad you feel the same way. I know it’s weird. This kind of relationship…” She now wanted so much more from Midnight since they both felt the same way about each other. Today just wouldn’t be a good day. There was still a possibility that someone could suddenly enter the locker room. “How about tomorrow? I-In here.” On Wednesdays and Thursdays, the locker room was both closed and locked, the gym coach took the day off, and Julie knew to go through the rear entrance since the lock had recently been broken. Of course, it would be fixed over the weekend, but that gave them time beforehand.

Midnight’s tail slowly swayed from side to side, and his ears perked upward even more. 

“Meet me by the front door of this room during lunch, okay?” Julie grinned shyly and and placed her right hand on the back of his neck. 

He pulled his paw away from her thigh and nodded again. He would, gladly. 

“All right, see you then hun.” Julie gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before quietly leaving the locker room with him trailing behind. Luckily, no one was around to see them exit. 

On the way home, Julie felt much happier than she was earlier, as if her crush had asked her out - and in a way, that was exactly what had happened. It was just a bit more… straightforward. And her crush? Well, it was an Umbreon, and it was about to become her first relationship if it counted.


	5. Wednesday

Julie read a confusing word problem from her math book while bundled up under her cozy blanket. She mostly thought about the next day while trying to work at the same time. Midnight would be the one to take her innocence that she’s held onto for so long, and for some reason, Julie felt that it would mean more to her rather than any human male taking it. The thought alone was just much more appealing, but Julie quit thinking about it before it aroused her at all. She wanted to save herself for tomorrow.

“Screw this, I’m doing history homework.” Julie gave Lilly a stroke down her back with her hand. The Liepard had been grooming herself while laying in Julie’s bed. “Thanks for the company Lilly.” She went to fetch her history book and the assignment that was paired with it. She quickly got back under her covers afterward, and as she was going over the directions, her phone vibrated. Julie pulled it out from under her pillow and saw that she’d received a message. 

‘National Park?’ Alyssa wasn’t joking about going out. She was the one that pulled Julie outdoors most of the time - otherwise she’d probably stay inside of her room all day and night.

‘Fine, Friday you said?’ Julie responded, it wasn't like she could ever find it in herself to reject her friend anyway. She was sweet and always attempted to cheer her up. 

‘Yep, just be there after school. 3PM.’ That worked, Julie locked and slid her phone back under pillow. It was late, two hours from it technically being the next day in fact. Julie only had a few more math problems and the history assignment that she was currently doing left, then she would go to bed. 

It took another hour for her to complete both subject’s homework, and afterward, she stealthily went downstairs to grab a snack since her mother was asleep. Julie got ready for bed immediately after eating and kept Lilly next to her as she slept. It came easily, and not only because it was late at night, but Julie felt calmer - happier even. 

She woke up earlier than she usually did. At 4:30AM, this meant she had more time to lay in her bed and let some time pass while she woke up. Julie noticed that she had more leg room, so Lilly must have left her bed at some point. What she really wanted was to have Midnight with her, away from school grounds and all to herself. Julie would hold him all night and never let him go. Maybe she was a bit possessive over him, but Julie was positive that she was the only one who cared about him as much as she did. 

At 5AM, she got out of bed and got herself ready pretty quickly. Julie straightened out her hair this time instead of wearing it in her usual wavy style. She also wanted to wear something that would leave her more… accessible for later. Her pair of thin, white panties would do perfectly, and the matching colored leggings she owned that tightly hugged her thighs. Lastly, Julie would put on her long sleeved black shirt and white furry-like boots. This all took about ten minutes or so. She quickly grabbed her backpack and jogged downstairs.

“Have a date later or something Jule? Dressed with a lot of appeal.” Her mother was sitting at the kitchen table and immediately saw Julie come downstairs.

“N-No! I just liked this outfit.” Julie didn’t know whether or not to take the question as a good sign or not. At least she knew her outfit wasn’t in bad taste. 

“Mhm, now go on if you aren’t hungry. You don’t want to be late.” Her mother waved her off, and Julie didn’t object to that. She was out strolling through Goldenrod a few moments later. About halfway to school, Julie remembered that she wouldn’t eat today - what was coming would definitely make skipping lunch worth it though.

Upon entering the school, she felt the sets of eyes on her. This time, Julie knew she brought it upon herself with her choice in clothing. It didn’t stop there though, not even a few seconds after reaching and opening up her locker. She heard a voice come from behind her; it wasn’t Alyssa’s. 

“You look good today Julie.” Before she turned around, she already knew exactly who it was.

“Oh! Thanks Ricky.” Julie had to slightly look up at him. He was taller than she was by a bit since Julie’s own height was only a tad above average. 

“Been meaning to ask if you wanted to… go somewhere with me at all.” He asked while pushing some of his brown hair back, and she could hear the heavy amount of nervousness in his tone. 

The truth was, Julie didn’t even know him that well. They’d only talked a few times during class while working on group projects. “Ehm, how about I think about it for a while, and then get back to you?” Julie grinned to sugarcoat what she’d said. A soft no without actually saying no, and she wasn’t attempting to purposefully be mean about it.

“Sure… sorry to bother you.” He felt fairly embarrassed after that interaction, and Julie felt bad about it while watching him walk off. 

She’d probably talk to him later. “Last time I wear something like this…” Julie mumbled to herself and stuffed her backpack into her locker.


	6. Deep Intimacy

Julie took her first few classes, and 11:30AM came quickly. She felt very nervous at this point as what Julie was going to go through with was insanely risky. All she knew for sure was that it had to be done quickly. Lunch went into and ended at about 12:30PM - it gave them enough time for sure. 

Julie exited her class and walked down the busy hallway, and there Midnight was. He was sitting in the general area of the door to the locker room. Julie caught his attention and motioned for him to follow behind her with her hand. Midnight did, and at a safe distance too so no one would by chance find it odd. They had to go outside of the school, and Julie lead him around the backside of the building to a door. “C’mon, in here.” Sure enough, the door opened easily; Julie silently let it close behind them and looked around the deathly silent locker room. 

She went to try and open all four of the shower stalls to no avail. They were all locked. “Guess less risky isn’t an option…” Julie looked for a somewhat comfortable spot and spotted a wide, light gray table that was fairly low to the ground. It was pretty much boxed in by a few groups of aqua colored lockers and was fortunately big enough all around for her to lay on. She went over to it quickly and pulled her phone out of her pocket to check the time. 11:40AM, they still had quite a bit of time. She set her phone down on the table. “Okay Midnight, this’ll have to be quick.” Julie sat down on the table and pulled him up into her lap. “So cute...” 

She pulled him some more, his paws on her shoulders as she leaned forward to give his lips a soft kiss. A bit similar to the one they’d shared by the restroom the day before, but this time, Julie wouldn’t cut it short. She placed her right hand on his upper back and continued to passionately kiss the Umbreon while gazing directly into his deep red orbs. Had her left hand not been right behind her on the table to maintain balance, she would have probably already fallen backwards. A light gasp would escape Julie’s mouth as their small makeout session continued. 

Midnight wanted to take it just a bit farther before it ended though, his tongue now pressed against her lips. 

Julie knew exactly what he wanted, and she gladly parted her lips to grant him access. She suddenly felt Midnight deepen their shared kiss, his wet tongue slipped into her mouth and poked at hers. He went along and gently explored her mouth while at it. This all brought a short-lived moan out of Julie, her eyes slightly closed as she tilted her head to the right. It felt amazing, and Julie could alone makeout with Midnight for hours - but they didn’t necessarily have all day. 

After a few more moments, Julie broke their heated session and pulled away, a deep blush spread across her cheeks as she softly sighed and looked at Midnight with pure lust in her eyes. 

He found it to be pretty arousing, though he’d already gotten halfway erect simply from the two making out. “S-Sit beside me for a sec.” Julie told him; Midnight got off of her lap and sat down on the table next to her. She then slowly pulled down and took off her leggings, but slipped back into her boots right afterward and laid on her back. She made sure her hips were just by the edge of the table and looked up at the Umbreon. “G-Go ahead, you can mount me now.” Julie spread her legs out for him across the table as he did just that - hopped down from the table, and with ease, stood up on his hind legs and gripped onto her upper thighs near her groin area. “Be gentle with me at first, will you? I’ve never done this before.” Julie reached down with her right hand and moved the thin fabric of her panties that covered her vaginal entrance to the left. 

Midnight definitely would be gentle, and before he would do anything, he first looked down to admire her perfect thighs and hips for a few moments. All of this had been enough to get him fully erect, and he carefully positioned his average sized rod at the entrance to her innocent womanhood. 

Julie tensed up for a moment and bit her lip as she felt him prodding at her entrance. “Ready when you are hun.” She gave off a slight smirk and spread her legs just a bit more for the pokémon. 

Midnight parted his legs some for balance, and slowly pushed his hips forward. Immediately, his tail stiffened along with his erection as it was inserted nearly halfway into her tight hole. 

This brought a more desperate moan out of Julie, and she wanted more, even though she knew it would hurt at first. “Once you push through… j-just keep thrusting.” Julie swallowed nervously and took a few deep breaths in order to keep herself calm. 

Midnight gave it a few seconds before pushing his hips forward some more. He had to apply some pressure into it to break through her hymen. As soon as he did, he heard Julie gasp and tense up in response, but remembered what she had told him. He got a better grip onto her thighs and now began to slowly thrust his lightly throbbing shaft in and out of her tight and ridged walls. It felt wet, warm, and amazing in every way. Midnight would lean forward, now thrusting his member deep into her as his ears slightly flattened. 

“Oh! M-Midnight!” Julie could tell he was already enjoying what she had to offer. The pain had subsided quickly and was replaced with pleasure. She felt his throbbing erection slide in and out of her womanhood with ease while her walls pulsated around his erection. Her walls had naturally lubricated themselves, so Midnight would have no trouble with thrusting into her. “C-Come on Midnight, fuck me!” Julie rested her hands on her stomach, watching the adorable Umbreon’s movements as he quickly sped up his pacing in order to please Julie. 

Midnight had now begun to pant, his right eye closed as he thrusted in and out of Julie’s tight pussy. Constant and intense waves of pleasure hit them both. 

“Th-That’s a good boy… Uhn…” Julie would slightly move her hips upward into each of his thrusts. Her eyes almost fully closed and the breathing pattern through her mouth uneven from how well Midnight was pounding her. With him leaking pre-cum into her combined with how wet she already was, each of his hard thrusts into her constricting insides had become fairly audible - and it didn’t help that the room was so quiet in the first place. Julie shifted her lower body under Midnight often, her legs beginning to tremble as his thrusting had gotten even faster. Her back arched, and Julie’s breathing got heavier along with Midnight’s panting. “Nngh! You’re doing me s-so good, keep going!” As much as she could under the pleasure that she was receiving, she would attempt to keep her eyes open to watch herself being mated by the Umbreon. 

Midnight let out a few heavy sighs, and his ears flattened against his head fully as he felt himself begin to grow weaker by the second with his climax approaching. That followed by his knot slowly growing and tapping against the lips of her soaking womanhood. This created a light and dull smacking sound that was heard right alongside his wet thrusts. Midnight fell forward onto Julie’s stomach and rested his right cheek on it, but didn’t stop his thrusting into her gripping walls. 

“Mmh, M-Midnight… cum into me hun! Make me yours...” Julie slightly hugged his upper body with her arms after he laid on her stomach. Her left hand gripped onto the fur on the side of his body tightly while her right hand would slowly sift through it. It was so hard to stay quiet, but Julie managed to keep her constant moans under control. She felt pressure begin to build up in her lower stomach as her climax approached as well. Midnight had been doing a good job at pushing against her G-spot. 

His eyes closed tightly, and his paws twitched often as he kept shoving his hard and now heavily throbbing cock in and out of Julie’s pussy as fast as he could. At this point, even his thrusting was unstable. Midnight had been humping against her entrance more than he was properly thrusting into it. He got closer, and closer - until he couldn’t hold off anymore. Her walls had tightly constricted around Midnight’s wet shaft, and he let out a few shaky and quiet moans as his fully grown knot suddenly pushed through and stretched her entrance out. 

Julie wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled Midnight even deeper into her as she moaned out at a higher pitch, which filled up the entire room. Her hands bunched up some of his fur as their orgasms overtook them both simultaneously. His hot and sticky fluid spurting deep into her walls while her dam burst and wetted most of his underside. Julie’s legs shook for a while longer, her vaginal walls continuing to pulse around Midnight’s member as it wildly throbbed inside of her. 

They both laid there, gazing at each other as they caught their breath.


	7. Altercations

After Julie finished getting her leggings back on, she grabbed her phone and checked the time. 12:20PM, lunch was almost over, so they still had time to exit the locker room. She leaned down and lightly patted Midnight’s head as he tiredly look up at her. “Hope you enjoyed yourself. I’m sure I’ll sleep well tonight.” Julie stood back up; her legs would still shake every so often, and that meant that she definitely enjoyed it as well. “Let’s go,” Julie exited the locker room with Midnight via its rear exit and walked back around to the front of the school. “See you tomorrow, love you Midnight.” Julie grinned back at him and went straight to her locker since her last class would start soon. As she got a book from out of her backpack, she heard Alyssa’s voice. 

“Julie!” Alyssa quickly walked over to her friend. “Where were you? You missed lunch today.” As she asked, Alyssa looked at Julie’s outfit a few times. “... And what are you wearing?” Julie never dressed that way, so Alyssa was curious. 

She had asked way too many questions though; Julie had no idea how to answer them while avoiding the truth. “I-I wasn’t hungry, and I just… I liked this outfit.” Julie was never too good at lying, and after being mated by Midnight less than ten minutes ago, even moreso. 

“...Uh-huh, well see you on Friday. National Park!” Alyssa obviously wasn’t buying it, she could see right through her best friend. 

By the end of the day, Julie felt odd. She was walking home as usual, but felt bothered without knowing why she did. Then she realized what it could be - Julie had been getting very close to Midnight. Now intimately close. What hit her so suddenly was the fact that he still wasn’t her pokémon; Julie left in a few months. She would be away at some college most likely, and what would she do then? Go back and visit the high school? She began to rethink her relationship with the Umbreon, but loved him so much. He’d very recently taken her virginity too, and made her feel better than she ever had before. 

As a result of her thinking the entire time she walked home, she arrived at her house faster than usual. At least that’s what it felt like. 

“How was your day sweetie? I’ll make dinner for us tonight.” Her mother was sitting on the couch while reading a book. Julie saw her as soon as she walked through the front door. 

“It went fine, just… tired. I’ll do some homework and come down later. Thank you.” She lightly grinned and gave her a mother a hug before heading upstairs. Julie threw her backpack down onto her carpeted floor, slumped onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling while on her back. She didn’t bother taking any of her clothes off either. Julie stared up at the white surface and wondered what her mother would think about her and Midnight. It wouldn’t be anything good, no way it could ever be. She would probably be disappointed - or worse. What Julie needed was a hot shower to clear her head, and to clean herself up from her recent locker room experience of course. 

She would do this after eating, her stomach was growling and Julie had to eat something. Once both that and showering was done with, Julie would attempt to sleep for the next day. Lilly wasn't with her in bed, so she must have gone outside for the night.

She didn’t feel as well rested as yesterday when she woke up, but slept nonetheless. This time, Julie for sure wore something casual. Dark blue skinny jeans and a white t-shirt; she kept her hair straight for today. She put on her white sneakers once she was ready to leave, skipped breakfast again and left for classes. Julie would eat lunch today, so she would be fine. 

She arrived at school, still feeling tired as she walked down the hallway filled with students and lockers - that’s when Julie suddenly noticed something odd. Ricky was standing by her locker again. She’d forgotten to talk to him yesterday, but why was he there again? Julie approached him with a confused look on her face. “Hi… Ricky.”

“Oh, hey Julie! How’s your morning?” Ricky asked with a grin as he leaned against her locker, which blocked access to it. 

“Good, uh… you’re kind of blocking my locker.” Julie wasn’t in the best mood right now, why did he have to be here at this time? 

“I just wanted to know if you… well, thought about what I’d asked.” Ricky brought up, and Julie exhaled deeply. 

“Ricky… look, I don’t want to do this right now. It’s early and I hav-” 

“It's just a simple answer, that’s all I need.” His grin would slightly fade, and Julie tilted her head a bit. 

“I think you should stop this… whatever you’re doing. It’s weird, and I told you I’d think about it.” She really wanted him to leave her be. 

“Julie, it doesn’t take that long to think about it. Do you not like me? Is that it?” He stood up now, bearing over her, it was likely an attempt to intimidate her. 

Julie messed up by taking a step back. “N-No, it’s not that... I’m just not ready for dating yet.” She was obviously nervous now, she both sounded and looked the part. 

“Like I’m gonna believe that, you were dressed like a desperate slut yesterday.” Ricky smirked, he’d taken to insulting her. He must have gotten upset over being rejected this time. A few other students around the area heard this and had turned to watch. The situation was beginning to escalate, and Julie felt humiliated. 

“Ricky… please move.” She said this calmly, but he could hear that she was irritated, and so he didn’t move, not at all. 

“Quit being a douche!” Julie gritted her teeth and moved him to the side a bit with her right hand. That was another thing she shouldn’t have done. 

“Hey!” Ricky snarled before taking a small step forward to fully shove Julie onto the ground as hard as he possibly could. It knocked the wind out of her once she fell onto her back, and the impact wasn’t soft at all. “You should quit acting like you’re too good for everyone! That makes you a bitch, and it’s why no one likes you!” 

“Julie!?” Ricky turned around and saw Alyssa standing a few feet away, and luckily all he did was storm off and purposely bump into her while on his way. 

She ignored that easily and ran over to her friend, kneeling down next to her. “Jule… what did he do to you?” Alyssa held her friends hand and watched Julie begin to wipe her teary eyes while looking up at her.


	8. Thoughts

All three of them. Julie, Alyssa, and Ricky ended up in the principal’s office. They all sat in three black chairs that were in front of his desk. “So… Ricky, you shoved Julie to the floor because she nudged you with her hand? Softly?” 

Ricky nodded, he wasn’t a bad person by nature, he was just hurt by Julie. 

“And Julie, why’d you touch him?” The principal glared, he was tall and a bit chubby, naturally intimidating. 

“He wouldn’t move out of the way. He was blocking my locker while insulting me.” She leaned back into the chair and closed her eyes for a moment. 

“Thank you both for cooperating, that should be all. I'll try and get into contact with your parents shortly.” They were given punishment before leaving, Ricky recieved a heavier one. Suspension for five days, while Julie only got two days. She still found it unfair, but there was nothing she could do about it. They were all immediately sent home, and Alyssa walked with Julie. But Julie stayed completely silent. 

“Hey… you know I’m here if you need me right? All day and everyday.” Alyssa walked right by her side and looked over at her.

“I know, thank you.” Julie couldn’t find it in herself to smile, or even grin for that matter, but she appreciated Alyssa a lot. 

They both arrived at Julie’s house in a few minutes and stood in front of her porch. “You gonna be okay Jule?” Alyssa faced her and sighed. 

“Sure, I-” Julie cut herself short as she could barely speak without breaking. 

“Come heree.” Alyssa opened her arms, and Julie didn’t hesitate. She took the few necessary steps and fell right into her friends hug. 

Alyssa held her tightly and gave her back a few slow rubs with her right hand. 

That was it, Julie couldn’t hold back her emotions anymore. She found safety in Alyssa’s arms and began to silently cry into her shoulder. It wasn’t the physical push from Ricky that was hurting her so much. It was the words, the insults he directed at her on top of the suspension she'd got. Julie was a sensitive person in general. 

“You’ll push through just fine, and I’ll be here every step of the way.” Alyssa held Julie tightly and continued rubbing her back for a while in order to possibly comfort her. 

Julie weakly gripped onto Alyssa’s waist and cried into her shoulder for another minute before she pulled away.

Her cheeks and the area around Julie’s eyes were red and a bit irritated from crying. “I think I’m… just gonna go to bed.” Julie said in between sniffles. “Thank you again Ali, really… thank you.” She wiped her eyes and turned around to enter her home. Julie’s mother was still at work, so Julie would break the news to her tomorrow. 

She went up to her room and again, just laid down on her bed. At least she had no homework to do tonight. That would have kept her busy for a while though.

This was when she needed someone to hold onto for hours on end, all she had was Midnight - and he was at the school that she’d just been temporarily suspended from. Julie curled up onto her side and closed her eyes, falling asleep and waking up every few hours until 8PM - then she fell asleep for good. 

She had managed to get enough hours of sleep in and woke up at 7AM the next day. “Julie? You up? You slept in way too late! You were home early yesterday too.” Her mother had gone over to Julie’s room to wake her up. 

“Oh, uh… I... got suspended.” Julie sat up and ended up having to tell her mother everything, every detail and up to the insults. 

“We’re going up there today, you did nothing wrong to deserve any kind of suspension!” Her mother was deeply upset, but Julie didn’t want to make the issue any bigger. 

“N-No mom I… please, just let it go. I only have three more months left and I want for it all to go smoothly.” Julie pleaded, and ended up getting her way after enough convincing.

She stayed in her bed all day, doing nothing but use her cell phone every now and again. 

At about 2PM, her phone began to vibrate continuously. Julie sighed and pulled it from under its usual spot. It was a call from Alyssa, and Julie didn’t really feel like answering it. She did though, hesitantly. “Hey.” Julie said weakly, almost sounding lifeless. 

“Feeling any better?” Alyssa asked. 

“Not much.” 

“Good, c’mon, National Park at three.” 

“Alyssa, I-” 

“I don’t wanna hear it Jule, you need this. I’ll meet you there.” She hung up, and Julie set her phone back down. She could use some fresh air anyway, it was better than lying inside and feeling depressed all day. 

Julie kept the same clothes on and fixed up her hair a bit before heading over to the park. It was fairly warm outside, so that made it more enjoyable to be out there. Julie saw Alyssa sitting on the edge of the fountain and went over to sit to the right of her. 

“So, you actually came.” Alyssa grinned and crossed her legs as she nudged Julie with her shoulder. 

“Well, I thought that it may help take my mind off of things a bit. I’ve been thinking a lot.” Julie looked over and watched the active fountain. 

“About what?” Alyssa pushed for an answer, but not heavily. 

“Well, the things that Ricky said to me. What I told you about - I wonder if it’s true at all. Do… you think it is?” Julie hadn’t ever thought about how others saw her, she felt that she acted nice to everyone. 

“If you have to question yourself Julie, it’s either because he got into your head, or you just may have a few things to think about.” Alyssa replied. 

“Hm…” Julie would think about it some more later, but she wouldn’t now. 

“Oh, and what was with that sexy getup you were recently wearing anyway?” Alyssa remembered, and was still rather curious about it. 

Julie grinned and glanced at Alyssa. “How about we save that story for another time?”


	9. Back to School

Julie had just gotten home from the National Park, and it was pretty therapeutic. Alyssa had helped out yet again. 

Other than Midnight being on her mind, Julie had been thinking about what her friend said. Maybe Alyssa was right, Julie would have to start being nicer to others. 

The weekend consisted of her lazily lying in bed and helping her mother out around the house until it was Wednesday. That was when her two days of weekday suspension were up. At least she wouldn’t have to see Ricky on her first day back. 

Julie entered her school, and now she couldn’t wait to graduate - for the most part anyway. Julie was quickly reminded of the one reason why she wanted to stay when she saw Midnight strolling down the hallway. He was pretty far away from her locker, and seemed to be aimlessly roaming about - that was until he saw the familiar and beautiful female out of the corner of his eye. He of course, began to trot over and meet her at locker. As Julie made her way through tons of students at their lockers and walking to classes, she got a few looks, but this time she waved back to each and every one of them; even gave off a smile. This was something Julie hadn’t really done before, and one of the students even looked a bit surprised to receive as much as a wave from her. “Ugh… Ricky was right... Alyssa was right, but that’s okay. Before I leave this school, I’ll fix my reputation, even if it's just a little.” Julie spoke to herself and got to her locker just as Midnight did. 

She kneeled down and took his soft cheeks into the palms of her hands, slightly squeezing them. “I missed you soo much cutie.” Midnight could only sit there, his cheeks and face were being held in place rather firmly. Not that he didn’t enjoy it, but it didn’t grant him much movement unless he were to pull away - and he wouldn’t dare. “How about you sit by the locker room again when I get out of my next two classes?” Julie let go of the umbreon’s cheeks, and he was able to nod. “Okay good, see you then.” She quickly grabbed her book and shoved her backpack into her locker.

This time, those two classes lasted for what felt like hours. Mainly because she was anticipating seeing Midnight again in her head. She was relieved when she finally got out, and quickly made her way over to where her and Midnight were supposed to meet. “There you are!” Julie crouched down in front of him and sighed. “So I got suspended… for a stupid reason, but I’m back now. Think we have a bit of catching up to do, hm?" She grinned and scritched under his chin. 

Midnight, in response would then affectionately nuzzle his cheek against her right knee and thigh. He admired everything about her body more than he should, not like he could help it though. As a pokémon, having Julie in such a way was the best thing that had ever happened to him. A pokémon being able to love a fit high school girl. Midnight never knew that was what he wanted, but apparently it was. 

“I’ve got my next class in a few minutes, but I wanted to… tell you that what we did together last Wednesday. I want it again.” Julie felt her cheeks begin to heat up already, she was still a bit shy. 

Midnight wouldn’t pass up another opportunity to spend any extra time with Julie. Not to mention how good it felt the last time. It would probably be even better this time around since he'd know what he would be doing a bit more. Midnight gave her a slight nod, and his ears would perk. 

“I knew you would too, I don’t have a safe place in mind yet. I’ll think of one. Just wait by the restroom until nearly everyone is cleared out for lunch.” Julie traced her fingers across the back of his neck before jogging off. It had brought a small shiver out of Midnight. He watched her turn the corner and disappear from his view. Already, Midnight felt lonely. At night, he stayed at the principal’s home - which was a borefest. The umbreon got almost no affection whatsoever and wasn’t allowed to freely roam about outside, so he was never able to experience having a female mate to love. However, Julie brought him both of those things and more. She changed it all, and with her practically being the source of what kept him happy, whenever she left, she would take all of that with her. 

Julie sat through her next two classes, took a test for Science that she had only halfway studied for, and was finally let out for lunch. In just minutes, the halls were mostly empty since many were already in the cafeteria - and Julie wouldn’t completely miss lunch this time. Alyssa would probably get even more suspicious if she did. 

“You’re an obedient one, aren’t ya?” Julie grinned as she crouched down in front Midnight by the restroom. All of the crouching she’d be doing had somewhat become a small exercise. “I’m gonna go to the cafeteria, but I was thinking, and… maybe the next best place would be that one classroom that’s never used?” Julie was referring to room 300 on the third floor. Ever since the teacher quit that had previously taught origami, the class was abandoned and the school never sought out to hire anyone else. The room hadn’t been used for about a year as a result; the only person that ever went in there was the janitor for general upkeep - and even then, it wasn’t everyday since it was never occupied. Julie couldn't believe she didn't remember that room before.

Midnight knew where that room was located as well, and nodded without any hesitation. 

“It’ll be Saturday before we know it, so how does tomorrow sound? Just… be there?” Julie couldn’t possibly go another few days without having Midnight inside of her again. It wasn’t like she had any prior experience with him, but he knew how to love her, and he knew how to do it well. 

Again, the umbreon gave her a quick nod, and Julie gave him the usual kiss on his forehead before saying goodbye and running off to the cafeteria.


	10. Risk for Pleasure

“Finally came to lunch this time?” Alyssa smirked and nudged Julie with her shoulder. They were both standing in line behind other students in the cafeteria.

“Whatever!” Julie didn’t really want to bring that up again. 

“And you wore a normal outfit?” Alyssa teased some more and giggled a bit. Julie had on dark blue skinny jeans and a pink shirt. She made sure she wore a loose shirt, so it didn’t reveal too much of her figure underneath. 

“Give me a break Aly, I didn’t know what I was thinking last time.” Julie still felt a bit odd while halfway lying to her best friend, but it was necessary. 

“You sure you weren’t trying to attract anyone in particular? Not Ricky obviously... you’re way overdue for a boyfriend though. I kind of want one at eighteen in about a year.” Alyssa said as they both walked over to an empty table with their trays and sat down across from each other. 

Julie felt her cheeks flush from that statement; it wasn’t like she needed a boyfriend anyway, not when she had Midnight… as weird as that may sound to anyone else. Luckily, Julie had their relationship well hidden. “I kind of like being alone, relationships seem like too much work. Not up for it right now.” Julie casually replied. 

“Anyway… what do you want do after we’re done with school?” Alyssa changed the subject afterward.

“Not sure, it is coming up quickly though. I’ll think of something and tell you soon. You should too… if you haven’t.” 

The rest of Julie’s day went as it usually did, sitting through classes, taking notes and thinking about her favorite pokémon. It never helped when she felt hot for him, even in the slightest, and she did but a few times during lectures. Julie was just glad that she was finally out of school. No matter what she would choose to do with her life after graduation, she’d take a few months to take a break from everything. Maybe travel to another region to get away from Johto for a while. 

Once she got home, Julie took some time to eat and talk with her mother before heading upstairs to her room. She’d be up there for most of the night anyway. She took off both her pants and shirt and got into her bed; exhaustion didn’t take long to hit her. 

Julie got under her blanket and laid on her right side while in deep thought. She was sort of rethinking what she’d planned tomorrow with Midnight. That classroom was a much riskier location than the locker room was. Julie would literally be risking everything. She would likely be expelled if she were to get caught, her reputation would go completely downhill either way, and her mother would probably disown her or something. Not to mention that she'd probably lose her best friend as well. Julie would just completely move to another region at that point. That would be pure humiliation. ‘You can’t go through with this Julie…’ She thought to herself, but then - then she remembered how passionate their last session was, it was pure bliss and ecstasy. 

Again, Julie found herself sliding her arm under her blanket and pressing two fingers onto her clit. She was mostly pushing them against her panties, but it was only to please her current arousal a bit. Her thighs would rub against each other as well. She couldn’t possibly turn this away, the risk would only make their sexual acts more invigorating. Julie would just have to be careful and cautious about it. She wouldn’t get herself caught. If not for Midnight, she would still be masturbating, and Julie didn’t want to go back to that, not when she had a lovely umbreon that would pound her whenever she pleased. It was part of why Julie wanted to own him. ‘See you tomorrow, Midnight.’ She pressed into her clit for just a few more seconds, which brought a small and instinctive gasp out of her mouth before she finally pulled her hand out from under her blanket. Julie would get her homework done and try to go to bed earlier than she usually did. Not only so tomorrow would come faster, but she didn’t want to be too sleepy in the morning - or fall asleep during any class.


	11. Room 300

At roughly 4:30AM, Julie was awake, lying in her bad as she did every morning. The realization that today was the day; that it got closer by the minute, sort of brought her a pinch of anxiety. Not that it would change her mind in the slightest. Her and Midnight would hopefully have a lot of fun during lunch. 

‘What would Alyssa think?...’ Julie thought while staring up at her ceiling. Her closest friend was starting to become a bother. Alyssa wouldn’t stop harassing Julie. She obviously knew that something was odd about Julie’s recent behavior, and skipping lunch again? Julie wouldn’t hear the end of it.

‘Whatever…’ For now, she pushed the thought away and slowly got out of her bed. Julie would wear her hair in her signature wavy style, however, she didn’t know what would be appropriate to wear for today’s occasion. There was no way Julie could dress too casually. She wanted to at least somewhat dress up nicely to please Midnight’s eyes - not like she should be forced to dress a certain way anyhow. Julie sifted through her closet and pulled out a pink t-shirt that would tightly hug her figure - but also grabbed her thin white jacket to temporarily cover it up before lunch. “Perfect…” Julie also went ahead and put on some white skinny jeans, under that were her panties of matching color; for some added cuteness, she also slipped into her fuzzy-like pink boots and sighed once she was dressed up. 

Julie checked herself out in front of the mirror in her bathroom and adjusted her clothing. She thought that she looked fairly good today, but that still wouldn’t stop her from being nicer to others while at school. Julie made sure to eat a bigger breakfast than usual, because again, she would be skipping lunch. 

At about 6AM, she was out of her house and on her way to school. ‘If it goes well, this day should be amazing.’ Julie had to take into account all of the reasons why the third floor was a good spot. Every student was in the first floor cafeteria during lunch, and only a small amount of teachers stayed in their classrooms during that period, and again, no one ever went into room 300. The only thing there was to worry about was the janitor. Julie couldn’t quite pinpoint whenever he entered or left that room. 

As she entered the school, Julie would quickly greet any other student that would look her way while walking to her locker. She hoped that this didn’t bring her any extra friends, because after she was done with school, Julie would probably vacate to another region. Sinnoh sounded nice, and it contained a lot of cities that Julie would love to see in person. Regional History was useful in the sense that she learned a bunch about every region, including its past. 

She entered her first class after grabbing her book and yawned. She was still a bit tired, but knew she would wake up in no time for the history lecture. 

Just a few more boring classes later, and it was lunch time before Julie knew it. She let the halls clear out while waiting at her locker before nervously exhaling and walking up the stairs by the end of the corridor. It was near the cafeteria's entrance. Paranoia had caused her to look behind her as she made her way up to room 300; she at least saw Midnight sitting by the correct door, his tail slowly swaying from side to side. Julie would constantly look at every door that she passed by while on her way to Midnight. “Hurry!” She sped up a bit once she was close and swiftly opened the door. Julie let it close ever so softly behind her, and Midnight had slipped in right behind her. 

Julie hadn’t ever been in this room before, but the fact that the door was unlocked was odd. That was until she heard what sounded like a cart rolling right by outside of the room. Julie held her breath, frozen in place as she winced. If she were caught right now, she would at worst be reported to the office; hopefully she'd just be let off with a warning. Julie then heard chatter just outside of the door. 

“All done in there.” 

“All right, just come back tonight to lock it.” She had no idea who they were, but that meant that the classroom would be free for the rest of the day. 

After a while, Julie no longer heard any voices and looked out of the small, transparent window that was near the top of the door. “Whew… think we’re clear.” She turned to look around the room. It seemed like a basic classroom overall, though no desks were on the floor since it hadn’t been in use. Julie kneeled down by Midnight and traced her right hand up and down his sleek back. They were both sitting by the door. 

The umbreon looked up at her, a light shiver running up his body from Julie’s touch. “We’re going to do a bit more this time hun.” She checked the time on her phone. They had about 40 minutes together. Julie set her cell down on the floor and took off her jacket. It revealed the pink shirt that she’d put on under it. What she had in mind had worked too, as Midnight looked as if his eyes were glued to her overall figure. Julie giggled a bit and looked down at him. “See something you like?” She then traced her fingers down to his underside, now at his inner thighs. 

She sure knew how to arouse him quickly. Midnight would spread his hind legs apart in order to give her more access while watching her hand. 

Julie wasted no time, and soon began to rub at his sheathe - which was all it took. His member began to quickly grow erect after a few moments of this. “There you are.” Julie sat down some more and took his member into her right hand, giving it a few gentle strokes. 

This brought a light exhale out of Midnight, along with him slightly wincing. 

“Can I… have you in my mouth first? I’ve been wanting to try that.”Julie asked shyly, to which Midnight happily nodded to. “O-Okay.” She looked over at the closed door one more time before laying on her back by the wall, though she did keep her head slightly lifted. “C’mon, I’m ready.” Julie patted her chest a bit and eyed him.

Midnight was already a step ahead of her. He stood up quickly and made sure he was gentle with his movements as he got up onto her. He sat just above her breasts, his front paws were on the floor by each side of her head. 

“You look perfect.” Julie eyed his erection with pure lust, it now inches away from in front of her mouth while Midnight sat completely still. She leaned up just slightly and traced her tongue along the underside of his shaft; it would lightly twitch against her tongue as Midnight would instinctively push his hips forward while watching her every movement. It felt so much like a dream to him. Julie placed her left hand onto his lower back, and her right onto his hind leg. Afterward, giving the umbreon’s shaft a few more wet licks. “Y-You can thrust, just be slow about it at first, love…” She felt her body begin to grow hot for him already, and Julie was still a bit nervous. She opened her mouth a bit and eyed the pokémon that was staring down at her. 

Midnight took her words seriously as usual, and pulled his hips back so that the tip of his member would be at the entrance of Julie’s mouth. He would ground his front paws into the floor for added stability and slowly push his hips forward some so that his length would be inserted about halfway into her mouth. Julie closed her mouth around his member, and would after a moment, begin to move her head back and forth at a slow pace to start; for added pleasure, she made sure to lift her tongue so that it glided back and forth along the underside of his throbbing shaft each time she would move her head. It lightly coated his erection with her saliva, which would give him a very wet sensation of pleasure. 

Immediately, Midnight’s right eye would close, and his light and constant sighs would tell Julie that he was thoroughly enjoying it. 

She pushed her hand into his lower back, encouraging him to move as she passionately sucked the umbreon off - and he did just that, his hips slowly moving back and forth as he thrusted against the rhythm of Julie’s movements. 

An unsteady and cute exhale would escape his mouth as his shaft would be pushed deeper into her warm mouth. His member continuously slid in and out of the wet confinement, and even his tip would often rub against the roof of her mouth. It brought him a never ending amount of wet bliss. It was confirmed by the pre-cum that seeped out of his tip and into her mouth.

“Mmh…” Julie quietly moaned and closed her eyes a bit, but made sure that she was still watching his adorable reactions. His hard cock sliding in and out of her mouth pleased her greatly, and before he would reach his climax, Julie made it her goal to take in all of his length. She leaned up just a bit more and pushed into his lower back while at it; his rod was almost fully inside of her mouth at this point. 

Midnight closed his eyes fully, now completely overtaken by constant pleasure as near half of his upper length would begin to poke at the entrance of her constricting throat. He began to thrust his hips forward at a faster pace, and it was audible, wet. Midnight’s breathing was uneven as he panted, his cock slid in and out of her mouth with ease, along with the heavy sucking sensation that he constantly felt from Julie. It was enough to send him over the edge, and his knot would slowly begin to grow. 

Julie quietly gagged, and she’d completely stopped moving and let him thrust into her mouth as he pleased. Most of his length was now being pushed in and out of her tight throat each time he thrusted hips forward, and it would only constrict around his shaft more whenever she would gag on his cock. “M-mff!” Julie slid her right hand down to her clit, just over her pants and pressed into it while Midnight desperately humped against her mouth. 

He panted heavily and stood up a bit, leaning forward so that he was thrusting into her mouth at more of a downward angle. That was all it took, Midnight felt his climax approaching quickly, his tail stiff and his eyes tightly closed as he gasped out often. Both his hips and knot would constantly tap against her face, his length quickly shoving itself in and out of her wet mouth and throat. While he thrusted to his heart’s content, Midnight would place his right paw on the back of her head. 

Julie knew he was about to burst, from his member throbbing heavily inside of her mouth as she deepthroated him, to the good amount of pre-cum he’d released overtime that Julie had gladly swallowed. She closed her eyes as well, aiding him with his thrusts by lightly pushing into his lower back as he did so. 

A few seconds later, and Midnight’s thrusts would suddenly become more helpless and weak, another short-lived exhale escaped his mouth as a powerful orgasm hit him. He hilted his length deep into Julie’s throat and softly humped against it while he exhaled shakily. He had also pushed his knot in just past her lips. 

Julie felt his warm and sticky fluid travel down her throat, and she swallowed the bittersweet liquid without much trouble. Julie couldn’t really breathe during that moment, but loved how his throbbing erection felt so deep inside of her mouth, plus, something about the temporary lack of air as a result of an Umbreon's cock twitching against her throat was hot to her.

After his orgasm had completely faded, Midnight sat back down onto her chest and slowly pulled his length out of her mouth. While a bit flustered, he looked down at her and slowed his panting; they shared eye contact once again- one that was more a gaze of love than it was of lust. An odd love interest on both of their ends for sure; one that couldn’t be helped much. 

Their moment was abruptly ended by exactly what Julie had feared for the most - she heard more voices just outside of the door. Her eyes widened as both her and Midnight glanced over at it. “Oh no…” Julie’s heart raced, but she didn’t bother moving. The possible noisy outcome that would make could bring unwanted attention to them, and she’d be caught either way. She completely froze. 

Whoever it was would open the door to see an Umbreon sitting on a high school girls’ chest, erect at that. What a sight that would be.


	12. Telling

Julie kept completely still, as did Midnight. They had no other options. The conversation that went on outside of the room lasted for a good few minutes, mostly about the school and such. One of them had to be the janitor again. Luck was definitely on Julie’s side as the door to room 300 was never opened; the chatter had fallen silent. She was still afraid to move, but if the hall was clear, it would be their one chance to leave. 

“Let me check…” Julie slowly got up from the floor as Midnight stepped off of her chest, and she silently went over to the door. With her breath held, Julie leaned over and peeked out of the small window. No one was there. This would be there only chance. “Come on Midnight!” She went and picked up her phone and jacket from off of the floor, then took a deep sigh before slowly opening the door. 

Julie took a single step out into the hallway and looked both ways. No one was around. She closed the door after Midnight and quickly walked back down the stairs that she previously used to get to the third floor. The umbreon was right behind her, trotting down each step in an attempt to match her pace. Julie stopped before she got to the last few steps and turned around to face Midnight. “I...don’t know if we can do that anymore, it’s really risky. Anyway, I’ll see you soon.” Julie leaned down and tilted his chin upward with her right hand; she gave his lips a soft and passionate kiss. 

After that, she walked off and checked the time on her phone. Lunch ended in roughly five minutes, so Julie would just head to locker. There was no point in going to the cafeteria now. 

She got through the rest of her classes while on edge for the rest of the day. Julie was still paranoid, what if she was seen leaving that room with Midnight? Even if it was seen by another student, it could be potentially spread throughout the school -though that would be her own fault. 

After her last class, she went straight to her locker and saw Alyssa leaning against it. “Ugh.” Julie mumbled as she approached her friend. 

“What’s going on Jule? I didn’t see you at all today.” 

“Nothing.” Julie quickly responded as if that would answer the question. 

“You don’t have to tell me, but we’re close, we always have been. If we hide things from each other, we’ll become distant.” Alyssa moved over so Julie could access her locker. 

Julie trusted Alyssa with almost everything, this was just fairly embarrassing. “F-Fine, I’ll tell you on the way home.” She didn’t want to lose Alyssa, even though telling her about her and Midnight’s relationship may result in that anyway. 

They exited the school after Julie got her backpack from her locker and were walking down the sidewalk to Julie’s house. Luckily, the route they were taking wasn’t populated. It was just them, the light breeze in the air, and trees to their far left and right. Julie had been silent for a few minutes, but she felt tension between herself and Alyssa, especially with her shooting glances as if waiting for her to speak.

“It’s… the Umbreon.” Julie blurted out with hesitation, but didn’t look up from staring down at the sidewalk. 

“I knew it, but why the leggings and all of that?” Alyssa couldn’t possibly be satisfied with knowing only a part of it.

Julie would begin to lightly blush, no matter how much she tried to prevent it. 

“Don’t tell me you’re…” Alyssa caught on quickly. “You’re fucking the umbreon, aren’t you?” She smirked and held back her urge to giggle, she watched Julie’s face redden even more as they walked. “That’s really risky you know?” She added. 

Julie felt relieved that Alyssa took it lightly, she sighed deeply and finally looked over at Alyssa. “Y-You aren’t bothered by it… or anything?” 

“No… I don’t think it’s a good idea to do that at school, but you’re my best friend Jule. Plus, plenty of trainers are into that.” Alyssa nudged Julie with her shoulder for added reassurance. 

“You’re right, but he belongs to the principal Aly. I can’t have him anywhere else.” 

“Why not ask him if you can have Midnight?”

"I can’t just walk into the office and ask that kind of question, it’d be weird.” Julie would love to do that, but she didn’t have the courage to do so anyway.

In a few more minutes, they arrived at Julie’s front porch; Lilly was sitting by the front door. “Thank you for not flipping out... or shaming me.” Julie hugged Alyssa for a second and grinned. 

“Of course, I wouldn’t make you feel lesser than anyway. See you tomorrow I hope, love ya!” Alyssa waved and walked off. 

Julie sat down on her porch step and sighed again. What a day, and she still had some homework to do at that. She felt something warm rub against her back and looked behind her. “Oh, I forgot you were here for a second Lilly, come on.” Julie stood up and unlocked the front door with her key. She would sleep a bit better tonight now that she’d told someone her secret.


	13. Disappearance

The next month of high school went by quickly, Julie’s reputation there had gradually begun to fix itself since she’d been cordial and kind to many other students. She was careful not to make any new friends, but Julie wasn’t viewed by others the way she once was, stuck up and rude overall. Julie visited and spent time regularly with Midnight in between her classes. She no longer completely skipped lunch and ditched out on Alyssa though. In fact, Julie hadn’t done anything sexual with Midnight while on school grounds since the room 300 incident, no matter how badly she wanted him. 

She had only two more months left in this high school before graduation came, and she would soon have to study for finals and whatnot. At the time, none of that was bothering her. As she laid in bed on a Thursday night, Julie wondered why Midnight had spontaneously disappeared. He just hadn’t been around; it started three days ago when she hadn’t seen him wandering the hallways of Goldenrod High as he usually would. It worried her. Where could that umbreon possibly be? She’d told Alyssa about it yesterday, and of course, she recommended that Julie ask the principal. Maybe Julie would really have to this time. By the following Thursday, she promised herself that if she didn’t at all see Midnight during the week, she would. 

Julie went through her usual morning routine the next day and walked to school feeling kind of empty. What had Midnight done to her? Or was it her own fault that she had so deeply and emotionally attached herself to him? Either way, he had taken her virginity, and helped her get through classes everyday at that. Of course Julie would love him a lot. She was able to casually sit through all of her lectures, and Midnight still wasn’t anywhere in sight, he wasn’t waiting by her locker or the restroom at all throughout the day. 

“It’s just so weird without him. I’m worried even more now.” Julie said to Alyssa as they slowly walked through Goldenrod city after school. It was quite refreshing seeing many other buildings and lights around since Julie would usually just head straight home right after her last class instead of walking about the heart of the city. 

“Well, no one told you to attach yourself to something that wasn’t yours.” Alyssa stuffed her right hand into her pocket and pushed her black hair out of her face. 

“It kind of just… happened. I don’t know.” Julie spotted a green bench up ahead in front of a group of trees and sat down on it with her hands weakly resting over her thighs.

Alyssa sat next to her and draped her right arm over her friend’s shoulder for a few moments. “Hey, if he doesn’t show up, just ask. It’s the only thing you can do. I’ll go with you if it makes you feel any better. Just let me know when.” 

“I guess I’ll actually have to if I want to know... thank you Aly.” They parted ways after a while, and Julie’s walk home took about 15 minutes from where she was in Goldenrod city. It was nearly coming up on evening by the time Julie had arrived at her house at five o’clock. 

“Out later than usual?” Her mother tended to worry about Julie easily, though she didn’t mind her going out at all. 

“I was just out with Alyssa for a bit.” Julie responded, she was glad she wasn’t a sneaky or disobedient teenager; had no reason to lie to her mother - unless it would come to Midnight for whatever reason. But she had stopped their love sessions, and was suffering because of it. 

“Dinner is in the microwave for you honey, whenever you want it!” Her mother told her while she sat on the couch. 

“Thank you mom!” Julie replied while heading up to her room. She set her backpack down by the wall once in her room. “Hey Lilly.” She grinned at the elegant creature. The Liepard always took her bed while in the house. Julie unzipped her backpack and grudgingly took out her math book. It would be easier to get the hardest subject for her over with first. 

After she was done in the restroom, Julie replaced her pants with blue pajama ones and threw herself onto her soft bed. She watched Lilly groom herself at the bottom of the bed for a while. Julie still somewhat felt empty inside, in the sense that Midnight hadn’t been around to make her happy of course, but more so that he hadn’t been inside of her at all lately. That thought made her silently giggle to herself. She had been wanting him like no other recently. Instead of asking about him on Thursday, Julie would on Monday, and she had the whole weekend to come up with what exactly she’d ask - and how she’d ask it. 

For now, Julie would complete all of her work before Saturday hit as long as her small procrastination habit didn’t set in. There wasn’t as much motivation to do her homework like usual either. She had to complete all of it before Monday no matter how she felt. “Eh, I’ll just do this math tonight.” Julie didn’t have it in her to complete anything else. It took her about half of an hour to finish up that subject alone, so she was mentally tired and just wanted to sleep at this point. First, she would go downstairs and eat whatever her mother had made for her, then Julie would sleep the night away if she could. As long as Midnight or school in general didn’t plague her mind throughout the night.


	14. One Question

“So, I haven’t seen Midnight… around the school recently...” Julie thought out loud while in the shower about what to ask or say to the principal about the umbreon’s recent whereabouts. “Has Midnight been here? Just used to seeing him… ugh, no.” This was harder than she thought, anything that was asked by her would be odd; no other student cared about him except for Julie. “Whatever, I’ll have to come up with something.” Monday had come quicker than expected, and she already felt more nervous than she would be five minutes before a huge test. Julie washed her hair thoroughly, then brushed it out after she got out of the shower. 

“Just like any other day, except you’ll be visiting the principal's office.” She attempted to reassure herself in a quiet tone while getting dressed in front of the bathroom mirror. Julie sighed and stared at her reflection. “It has to be done, or else you’ll never know.” She gave herself a good reason, built up some more inner courage, and was eventually off to school. She’d made sure to dress simple, just a white t-shirt and a pair of white skinny jeans, while not forgetting her white boots. 

As she walked down the hallway just after entering the school, Julie didn’t say hi to a single person, but did give a few half smiles. It wasn’t very much a relapse as it was a result of her not feeling her best lately. 

She sat through regional history, but that was all Julie did, she fell into a slight daze often during lecture. Fortunately, the teacher didn’t seem to notice much, and the class ended before Julie knew it. There was about 10 minutes left until her English class started, and as Julie walked to her locker, she saw Alyssa waiting to the right of it for her. 

“Hey! You don’t look too good.” Alyssa noticed quickly, was it that obvious? 

“I wanted to go to the office today... during lunch, but I’m not so sure I can.” Julie said while unlocking and opening her locker. 

“If you want to go today, then let’s go. What’s stopping you Jule?” 

“What am I supposed to say?” She closed her locker after getting her blue textbook and looked at her friend. 

“You’re probably overthinking. Just go in there and ask. You love him more than anyone else does. Besides, I’m going with you, remember?” Alyssa rubbed Julie’s shoulder as she began to head the opposite way. “See you soon!” She added; Julie watched her walk off and eventually fade into the small groups of other students in the hallway. Alyssa was right though, Julie had been thinking about this a lot over the weekend. She definitely had to do this, and she definitely would. 

In her next class, Julie would pay attention fully and tucked her thoughts away for the time being, writing down notes and whatnot. After English; like a countdown that she was keeping constant track of, she knew that there were only two more classes she had until it would be time for lunch. They came and went quickly too, it’s how it usually went with anything when Julie tried to hold off on the inevitable. 

“You ready?” Alyssa asked, waiting at Julie's locker as she was last time. 

“Nope!” 

“That’s the spirit, come on.” As they slowly walked to the office, Julie mentally prepared herself. It was a simple question really, but she felt somewhat uneasy having to ask about it. They soon arrived right in front of the door to the principal's office, and Julie looked over at Alyssa. 

“You stay out here, I… need to have a clear mind while I do this.” She told her friend, and Alyssa understood completely. With a light huff, Julie placed her right hand on the door handle and slowly opened it. One step more and she’d be inside of the office, it was a medium sized and tidy room. A counter with a middle-aged, female receptionist behind it was seen as soon as you were to look inside, along with gray, metal dressers that held documents and such neatly tucked into certain corners of the room behind her. 

Julie walked up to the counter and grinned before she spoke. “I’d like to uh… speak to Mister Willam, just have a few questions for him.” Julie requested, fortunately not a stutter was present within her tone. 

“He’ll be back in a few minutes, you can go ahead and wait for him in his office.” The woman replied warmly, which made Julie feel welcome. 

“Thank you.” Julie replied and walked through the opening that was at the left end of the counter since the principal’s office was behind it. There was no turning back now. She opened the brown door and went to sit in one of the two chairs that were in front of his desk. ‘What were you thinking Julie? This is stupid, he’ll probably think it’s a joke… or a waste of his time.’ She thought and nervously sat up in the chair while waiting the minutes away. 

Then, the door opened behind her. “Oh, hello Julie! Questions, right?” At least he was nice so far, he walked around her and sat in his own significantly bigger chair that was across from the desk. 

“Y-Yes, just one...” Julie swallowed and waited a beat. “So, the umbreon that I see around the school everyday… Midnight, I haven’t been seeing him at all recently. I’m just curious about where he is is all.” She decided not to bring up that she was worried about him or anything. 

“Ah, surprised that anyone asked actually! Well, I’m getting older you know? Unfortunately, I can’t properly care for Midnight the way that I used to. I don’t want to release him into the wild either, so I’m going to see if I can possibly rehome him elsewhere. He is currently staying with a friend of mine.” 

Julie froze up for a second, that meant she would likely never see Midnight again. She had to say something, and mentally, Julie was panicking. She calmed herself down. There was no way Julie could screw this up. "So... that means you're looking for potentially anyone to take him as long as they treat him well, right?"


	15. Waiting

“Well… yes, I guess anyone could take him - as long as they would properly tend to his needs. Why do you ask?” 

Again, Julie froze up, and her heart began to race. Now, she either had to give up the true reason behind her visit to the office - or leave it be and most likely lose Midnight forever. Julie had to try. “What if… wh-what if I were to take him?” She’d managed to ask the question, and was happy with herself for that alone. 

“You want to take Midnight?” Mr. Willam was obviously taken back by this statement, and Julie had no idea how he felt about it. 

She simply nodded, as she didn’t want to say too much. 

“Hm… how old are you?” He asked while leaning back in his chair. 

“I’m eighteen, sir.” 

“Huh, why don’t you return on Friday after school? We could discuss this some more. You should get to class for now. Thank you for stopping by Julie!” The principal grinned as he dismissed her. 

“And thank you for your time, I’ll definitely be back.” She made sure to return the grin and exited his office. 

Alyssa had been leaning against the wall that was by the front door while waiting Julie out. “Oh, finally, how’d it go?” She slipped her cellphone into her pocket and turned to Julie as she came out into the hallway. 

Julie exhaled, releasing any tension that was held in from a few minutes ago. “He… said to come back next Friday. I asked about Midnight, and one thing led to another - then I actually asked if I could take him.” Julie smiled, still proud of herself for asking the question she was previously too afraid to bring up. 

“Doesn’t sound like a no to me.” Alyssa was happy for her. Midnight was obviously a huge source of her happiness. 

“I know! I’d just have to tend to his every need, it’s the only requirement so far. He wants me to come back on Friday to talk about it some more.” Julie sounded better already, and Alyssa would make sure that her friend didn’t lose much hope until then. 

“That shouldn’t be too hard for ya, you could easily tend to his needs… and desires as an added bonus.” Alyssa couldn’t help herself sometimes, plus, Julie’s reactions were fun to watch. 

“Alyssa!” She softly pushed her arm while lightly blushing. 

“Heh, c’mon, we still have like ten more minutes before lunch is over.” 

The rest of the day went by just fine. Julie didn’t feel completely hopeless anymore. Of course, nothing was guaranteed just yet, but there was a chance, and whether big or small - it was all she needed to hold on to. 

Later that night, as Julie was laying in her bed while trying to sleep, she thought of what it would feel like to have Midnight be with her outside of school grounds. Julie would hold that umbreon anytime she could, take him everywhere that she went, and the nights they'd share would be amazing. She hoped the decision worked out in her favor, Julie knew that Midnight would be happiest with her; it wasn’t her being selfish either, Julie saw it in those crimson colored orbs of his whenever she spent time with him. Before thinking about this anymore though, the teen would turn over onto her side. Maybe she was a bit crazy to feel this way about a pokémon, but it was far too late to change how she saw Midnight. Julie felt lonely without him. Lilly slept in her bed at times, but no love of any kind was involved. Only Friday would tell - hopefully. Julie would still have to get through the rest of the week without him, which would suck, but it was doable. She’d done it for a while now already, it was only for a while longer that Julie would have to endure school without his company - though she did have Alyssa. 

Soon after she closed her eyes, they opened to daylight. A quick transition, but at least Julie felt somewhat well rested. She stretched out a bit and yawned, took about five minutes to fully wake up in bed, and got up to get ready for school. Julie got her hair ready and clothes on quickly, so she still had time to eat before she left as well. 

Once done with that, she grabbed her backpack and exited her house. To her surprise, Alyssa was waiting for her in front of the porch. 

“Thought I’d walk with you to school today since we don’t anymore… if that’s okay with you?” Alyssa asked. 

“Course it is!” Julie walked right past her, which signaled Alyssa to follow alongside her. “How was last night? Get any sleep?” She asked Julie, just to check up on her. 

“Pretty much, but I get trapped in my own head often.” 

“Okay so… off topic, but I meant to ask you something. If you do happen to get Midnight, what would your mom think of it?” Alyssa had to bring it up before forgetting. 

“Oh, she’ll be just fine with it… but after I graduate, I kind of want to travel to another region anyway. If I have Midnight, I’ll take him with me, so we’ll both be away from home for a while.” Julie had made up her mind on that for sure, and it would give her and Midnight a lot more freedom. 

“That’s not a bad idea, getting away for a while, just don’t forget about me.” Alyssa was joking, but she did hope that Julie and her didn’t completely stop talking one day. 

“Of course not, after my first trip, you and I could go on one together.” Julie momentarily grinned over at her as they walked down the sidewalk. Alyssa had given her a small, positive boost for the day, and it was needed, especially during this week.


	16. Her Only Chance

“Tomorrow’s Friday… and I’m nervous all over again.” Julie told Alyssa while they were both on Julie’s bed on Thursday night. They were mostly hanging out, but were getting some homework done as well. 

“You have nothing to worry about. It’ll probably just be a simple discussion. Go along with it, and make sure to act confident and casual. You have this. You have to have this.” Alyssa looked up from her textbook and gave Julie a more serious look. 

“You’re right. I can’t afford to screw this up… it’s my only chance at having him.” Julie laid back and rested her head on her pillow while looking up at the ceiling. “If I don’t get him, I don’t think I’ll be able to move on very easily. It’s like… when you choose your starter pokémon. You come across and own plenty of other pokémon during your journey, but none of them are quite as special as your first. That’s how I feel about Midnight, I share a special connection with him, and I’ll never feel that again if I were to let him go.” She didn’t want to imagine that, but doing so reminded her of what was at stake. 

“Let that fuel you then Julie, just don’t act too desperate, and don’t act nervous if you can help it. Remember those and you’ll be fine.” Alyssa helped as much as she could, hopefully it would work. 

“Mmh…” Julie closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. 

“Try not to overthink either… I’ll be with you through all of this if it means anything.” Alyssa closed her book and reached over to pat Julie’s right leg. “We’ll talk more tomorrow. I’ve gotta get home, it’s getting late.” She added, and Julie let her go, she had some thinking to do before tomorrow anyway. 

Julie had managed to get some sleep and woke up early the next morning. Today was the day, and it still scared her as it would be the only chance she would ever get. She slipped into some comfortable jeans and wore a t-shirt underneath a thin jacket. To get a break from her hair, Julie this time bundled it up into a ponytail. “Okay…” She briefly exhaled and gathered some of her composure before heading out of the front door after eating. Hopefully, the day would play out like any other. After school was the only thing Julie wanted to focus on - besides her daily lectures. But just her luck, she saw someone standing by the front entrance of the school. “Ricky…” Julie quickly recognized him from a distance, but would ignore his presence and walk right past him. Though as she did approach the doors, Ricky caught sight of her immediately. 

“W-Wait, Julie!” He blurted out just as she was about to pass him by. 

She grudgingly came to a stop and turned slightly to the left to look at him, but didn’t say a word. 

“Look… I’m sorry for what I said… and did to you at your locker a month ago, I was just hurt… and upset that I couldn’t have you. No one can. You’re really pretty, and you never deserved what I did to you Julie.” His apology seemed genuine, and it caused Julie to soften up just a little. 

“There’s no need to be sorry Ricky, you made me realize something important about myself… I’m still fixing it to this day. You were right about me, but I’m now changing myself.” 

“Well, c-could you ever forgive me for that Julie?” He asked as nicely as he could, and she didn’t want to hold on to any enemies. 

“I do, Ricky.” 

“Thank y-” 

“But, that doesn’t mean I want to ever be your friend, or give you another chance at asking me out even. Goodbye, and thank you for apologizing.” With that, Julie kept walking, which gave him no chance to respond. She felt good about herself, if Julie hadn’t improved her personality after the past incident with Ricky at all, she would have probably acted a lot meaner toward him. 

Julie got her book and sat down in her regional history class. Sinnoh and Johto were going to be discussed today, and it had recently been making her think some more on where exactly she’d go once done with school. There were plenty of interesting regions, but Julie had to choose only one to travel to, it would be fairly expensive after all. 

“Well, you seem like the type of trainer that would hate stuffing their pokémon into poké balls.” 

“Maybe I am. I don’t see a reason to if I only own one or two pokémon.” Julie replied to Alyssa. They were both sitting at one of the cafeteria tables, and they usually just sat with each other since their conversations were usually odd or unappealing to others. 

“I guess… but I may challenge the elite in this region one day. I don’t know.” Alyssa shrugged. 

“That’ll be a lot of traveling, and catching, and… training. Just don’t ask me to babysit all fifty of your pokémon.” 

“You won’t need to, they’ll all be in poké balls.” That brought a brief giggle out of Julie, and the subject was switched up by Alyssa right afterward. “Ready to revisit the office though?” She asked. 

“Just as ready as I was last time.” Julie wasn’t ready at all last time. 

“C’mon, remember our talk, no desperate stuff, and have confidence in yourself. You want that umbreon, and you’ll take care of him better than the next guy would - but at the same time, don’t let that fill your head and start begging - not even a little. You’ve just gotta try Julie.” Alyssa got up from the table since her next class would start soon. “I’ll be in front of the principal’s office when you’re out of your last class!” 

Julie watched her jog away, and it felt a bit like deja vu, Alyssa was always running off somewhere. Julie sat at the table for a few extra moments though, taking in what advice her friend had told her. It did help, and hopefully it would pay off.


	17. Confirmation

“I’m so nervous Alyssa, what am I supposed to say once I’m in there?” 

“Whatever you feel is right, I can’t help you with that part, but make sure to keep my other advice in mind.” Alyssa held onto Julie’s shoulders and stared right at her to ensure she was focused. They were both standing by the door to the office since school had ended for the day. 

“Okay… okay, I guess… I guess I’ll go in there now.” Julie sighed and tightly hugged Alyssa’s waist. “Thank you.” She couldn’t go into detail just yet, but that thank you was for everything Alyssa had done for her so far. 

“Anytime Jule, now go get him.” Alyssa rubbed Julie’s upper back and took a step back. 

“Can’t believe this is actually happening…” Julie mumbled to herself and hesitantly pushed the door open. 

“Ah, there you are. He’s expecting you this time, go on.” The same kind receptionist that Julie met last time was sitting behind the counter. 

“I know, thank you!” Julie grinned and walked over to the principal’s door. She couldn’t stand there in order to prepare, so she slowly gripped the door's handle and turned it. After a second, Julie pushed it open. Mr. Willam was at his desk as expected, but what struck Julie at a loss for words was Midnight sitting right next to the left of his desk, and the umbreon was just as shocked to see her. 

“Glad you could make it Julie, you may stand there. Just… close the door if you may.” The principal said, and Julie did just that. “I know we discussed the other day that you were interested in taking Midnight. Now, I believe strongly in destiny, and I wouldn’t give him to anyone that he couldn’t personally connect with.” Mr. Willam then nodded, and Julie knew exactly what to do. 

She slowly crouched down, and with her right hand, beckoned Midnight toward her while eyeing him. With no hesitation, he stood up and made his way over to her, but didn’t stop at that. The pokémon next leaned his head upward and affectionately nuzzled it into the palm of her delicate hand, and Julie grinned at this, she couldn’t help it. 

“You two… must have been acquainted with each other at some point before this, right?” The principal was utterly surprised at how easily and intensely Midnight had taken to her. 

“Only a bit.” Julie simply replied, and he fortunately didn’t question that anymore. 

“He very much seems to like you, and vice versa. Have you any prior experience with owning pokémon?” 

“I own a Liepard, my mother and I have been taking good care of her for a few years now.” Julie stood up, this was going better than she thought it would. 

“Well, I can’t possibly get in the way of this. If Midnight trusts you Julie, so do I. How long will it be until you graduate again?” Mr. Willam asked and leaned forward in his chair. 

“Two months, sir.” She promptly responded while suppressing her inner burst of happiness that built up within her. 

“Right… so that you can focus on your last days here, why don’t I give Midnight to you on the day of your graduation? It will be a nice parting gift.” He suggested, and Julie would wholeheartedly agree to it. If she were being honest, the umbreon did cloud her thoughts and constantly took away from what she should rather be focused on. If she had him in her hands now, it would likely be to a heavier extent. 

“That sounds great! Thank you Mister Willam.” Julie smiled, and especially down at Midnight. 

“Of course, and good luck on your studies!” 

Right after leaving the office, Julie let out a deep sigh and leaned her back up against the wall. 

“So… what happened?” Alyssa gave her friend no time to gather herself. 

“I got him!” Julie this time wrapped her arms around Alyssa and squeezed her sides. 

“F-For real?!” She spoke with a slight wheeze, as Julie was currently squeezing the life out of her. 

“Yes! I get him right after graduation.” 

“So… that’s in like... two months, right?” Alyssa took a deep breath after Julie finally released her, and they both received a few glances from students that would pass by, which they both ignored. 

“Mhm, but… I have him. I feel so relieved!” Julie, every night now, would anticipate holding him in her arms for good - permanently. She had no problem waiting for that day, and would work hard on all of her homework, and pass every test that came her way.

As she walked home with her best friend that afternoon, Julie felt at peace, and knew that her life would move along a lot better after graduation with Midnight by her side. She would truly have something to hold onto, something by her side that would surely smoothen out her days and keep her company, that would explore cities with her and keep her happy overall.


	18. Pushing Through

There were only two weeks left until it would be graduation day, and tomorrow was Monday. Time really did fly by. The last two months nearly felt like nothing. Julie and Alyssa had managed to stay fairly close to each other throughout that time, especially after the ‘Midnight’ incident that had gone on a long time ago. Julie had also done as well as expected in each of her classes. She was guaranteed to graduate alongside her friend. 

“Are you still thinking about chasing after that elite four fantasy of yours?” Julie asked Alyssa since graduation was close by. 

“Of course, it hasn’t left my priority list. How about you though? Have you found a region you want to vacate to yet?” They’d been exploring Johto more over the past two months together, and they were currently strolling through Violet city, a calm area that wasn’t too far away from Goldenrod. Its trees and quiet environment brought Violet city most of its serenity. 

“I think… I want to try Kanto first, it has so many routes, towns and cities that I want to see and explore. My mother is going to help pay for me get there too, so I’m definitely going!” Julie was excited, she knew that a part of her would be homesick, but some new views would give her a nice break from Johto at the same time. 

“Guess we’ll both be doing our own thing very soon, huh?” Alyssa grinned over at Julie, and they both knew that their time together would be halted once they would temporarily part ways after graduation. 

“Well… yeah, but we’re going to keep in touch, and I’ll be back in Johto before we both know it, so don’t worry about it.”Julie reassured Alyssa. She didn’t plan on letting her go anytime soon. 

“Of course… and on a side note, what do you plan on doing first with Midnight once he’s yours?” Alyssa’s curiosity had no limits, and she often pestered Julie without realizing it. 

“I’m definitely going to hold him the entire way home, and it’ll feel so great to cuddle him all night.” She grinned at the thought of it alone. Her nights would consist of her getting a lot more sleep. He was naturally a creature of the night, but as long as Midnight laid right by her, it would be perfect. 

“So… only cuddles?” Alyssa teased Julie again, it was just too tempting not to. 

“W-Well probably. I’m sure I can hold off until we’re in Kanto…  or something. I do leave with him a day after graduation.” Julie did miss the love sessions that they shared though, the way that he panted once he really got into it, and the light twitches of his ears and paws as he would near his climax. They would be able to explore a lot more options away from school grounds - not to mention how much more time that would be given to them. 

“Uh-huh.” Alyssa left the subject alone, and they walked through Violet town for another hour or so before they both headed home. 

Julie didn’t go inside of her house though, she sat on her front porch, pondering on the thought of leaving home. She’d never done anything like it before, but in just two weeks, Julie would hop onto a ferry to Kanto with her pokémon. That's how it must have been when trainers began their pokémon journey from home. Julie chose not to take that route though, and Alyssa was getting into it pretty late. It made her wonder if Midnight had the capability to battle. Julie had never seen him use any of his attacks before. She’d make sure to ask Mr. Willam about that, not that it would matter much anyway as she wouldn't have him battling other pokémon. 

Julie eventually headed into her house, and made sure to feed Lilly before sitting on the couch downstairs. It was better than being in her room sometimes. In her room was where Julie’s mind ran wild, but that was mainly because she was usually alone in there. She sat there for about an hour or so and watched whatever was on television before turning it off and walking upstairs silently since her mother was probably asleep in her room. Maybe Julie would take a shower, that always relaxed her. She would definitely take one with Midnight one day, just to scrub his sleek fur and see how cute he’d look once he was out and dried off with a towel. 

It would be evening soon, so Julie didn’t have much time on her hands. She still had a few math problems to complete that she’d been holding off on doing all weekend - one may even go on to say that it was her least favorite subject. After tossing her math book onto her bed, she began to get undressed in the bathroom, and neatly set her clothes on top of the towel rack. Julie didn’t feel that Monday was a burden this time, in fact, she would feel happy for the next two weeks. It kind of felt like an upcoming summer break… except that it would last forever.


	19. First Night

Today was finally it, the last Friday that Julie would ever be at this school again. The prior week was one of realization, that she was actually going to move on with her life, and that she had to find out what to do with it next besides aimlessly explore regions. Julie wasn’t much of a tough trainer type, she wasn’t a fighter in that manner. A pokémon professor would probably fit her more, and there were plenty of those. 

Julie would think about that later though, the graduation ceremony started at 12PM, and she had to get her yellow cap and gown on before she even left home. It didn’t help that Alyssa was texting her every 10 minutes either, even though Julie did have to be there in half of an hour anyway. She sighed and picked up her phone to see what the message was this time. ‘Saved a seat for you in row 3, hurry!’ Julie didn’t respond, but she would hurry, she had already been rushing in fact. 

Her backpack was needed today as she had to return her textbooks, and it would weigh her down quite a bit. Julie got there in an impressive 15 minutes since she walked at a rather fast pace, and her legs were really tired as a result, so once she walked through the school and made it to where the ceremony would be held, she sat down in the soft chair that Alyssa had saved her in the auditorium. It took a while to get through to her seat since it was packed at the moment. 

“What took you so long?” Alyssa leaned back in her seat and looked over at Julie. 

“I slept in a little, but I made it on time, so shish!” She grinned and stretched out her legs a bit, she was still recovering from the walk. “My mom is going to show up soon, she has to leave her job for a bit to attend.” 

“That’s sweet, mine should be coming too.” The event lasted for a long two hours, and the auditorium was completely empty soon after it ended. Most of the students that attended were now hanging out in the cafeteria. 

“I feel liberated… and a bit lost at the same time.” Julie took off her cap as her and Alyssa exited the auditorium. 

“Give it some time Jule, you’ll figure everything-” 

“Julie!” Alyssa was abruptly cut off by a voice that came from down the hallway. They both turned around to see Mr. Willam jogging toward them with Midnight trotting at his side. Julie’s face lit up at the sight of the umbreon again. “I didn’t forget about our deal. You’ve waited patiently, and made it to graduation day… you did it Julie. Congratulations!” Mr. Willam smiled and took a step back. “He’s all yours, take good care of him.” 

Julie looked down at Midnight as he took a few steps toward her, and she could’ve cried standing right there. She leaned down and picked him up, holding the umbreon close to her chest. “Thank you…” Julie’s tone was soft, it sounded near vulnerable. 

“Goodbye now Julie, I wish you well, and you too Alyssa!” And with that, the principal began to walk back to his office. 

Alyssa turned to Julie and eyed both her and Midnight. “what a sight. He is pretty cute though.” She reached her right hand out and gently patted the umbreon on his head. “You can go home with your boyfriend if you want, I’m gonna stay behind and check out what’s going on in the cafeteria. I’ll text you later tonight though. I'll return your books for you too if you'd like?” 

“Sure thing Aly, thank you, and see you!” Julie waved her friend off after handing Alyssa her backpack and walked out the front doors of Goldenrod high while holding Midnight. She would lean down and give him a few light kisses on top of his head while on the way home. “I missed you a ton, but we’re together for good now…” He looked up at Julie as she softly spoke to him, and he rested his cheek against her chest. He felt great comfort within her embrace. 

“We’re here, but you’ve never been to or inside of my house before.” Julie grinned and unlocked her front door with the key. Her mother was still at work, and she would be for a few more hours. “We’ll stay in my room… until tomorrow anyway.” Julie set Midnight down onto the floor and closed the front door. “C’mon, I’ll get you something to eat in a bit.” She went upstairs, and Midnight was right behind her. It felt different being in such a new setting, and with his favorite person at that. “Not much, but it’s where you’ll be sleeping. You can take the bed with me if you’d like.” Of course he would; without question. Julie next went downstairs and brought him back some poké chow, the same thing that she always fed to Lilly. 

About nine hours had passed after that since him and Julie had taken a long nap together, and it wasn’t intentional, but it just kind of happened once they'd laid down on her bed and got under the warm covers. Julie was still asleep under Midnight as he lie sprawled across both her chest and stomach. It was a bit odd, but he gazed down at her face while she slept, he loved everything about it. 

This was interrupted once her eyes slowly opened to see two big orbs staring into hers. “Mmh… Midnight” Julie mumbled and rubbed her eyes. “What… time is it?” She reached her right hand under her pillow and blindly searched for her phone. Once she had it, Julie checked. “Almost twelve at night, forgot that you’re a night owl.” She grinned up at him and slowly traced both of her hands back and forth across the sides of his body. 

Midnight closed his eyes a bit while receiving the small massage, and leaned his head down to give her neck a few soft licks. It was just a thank you gesture - but it startled him once he heard Julie gasp lowly as a result of him doing so. The umbreon would perk his ears and lift his head back up to make sure he did nothing wrong. 

“N-No, it’s okay… I like it.” She went on to reassure him, and so he went back to giving her neck affectionate licks with his warm tongue. Julie even tilted her head up in order to give him more access to it, her eyes were closed completely, and she would softly breathe through her mouth. She was definitely aroused, and she now wanted Midnight more than ever. “M-Midnight...” Julie interrupted what he was doing and looked up at him once she'd gotten his attention. Those deep red eyes of his were filled with passion as he stared down at his now trainer. “I… can’t wait this out.” She sat up just slightly and already felt her cheeks begin to redden. “Do you mind relieving me?” 

Midnight gave Julie a quick nod in response and sat up on the bed. Without a doubt. 

“Hold on.” Julie quietly got up from her bed and walked over to lock her bedroom door. She couldn’t have another incident that involved her being walked in on. It was only Lilly last time, but it could be worse this time. Her mother was home, probably asleep, but Julie couldn’t possibly risk something like that. She went back to her bed once that was done and sat down on her knees in the middle of it in front of Midnight. His rings would dimly glow, fading in and out against the moonlight that slipped in through Julie's bedroom window. “Now to get you hard for me.” Julie smirked a little, and traced her right hand down his chest and to his lower stomach. She didn’t have much to do either, Midnight had gotten fairly aroused simply from eyeing Julie’s lower body. She only had on white panties, a t-shirt of the same color, and short socks - so when Julie did reach what she thought would be his sheathe, it was his already halfway erect member. She kept her eyes on him while then lightly tracing her fingers up and down its underside. That was when a thought came to her - he’d been inside of two of her holes already, but he hadn’t tried her rear yet. The best she could do in preparation for that was wetten his shaft a bit before intercourse to provide an easier slip-in. Julie laid down on her stomach in front of Midnight, and he promptly spread his hind legs apart for whatever it was that she was going to do. “Just a tease…” Julie said before leaning forward and slowly taking half of his length into her mouth. She placed her hand onto his right hind leg and slowly bobbed her head up and down on his growing member, even fondling his testes a bit with her delicate left hand. 

Midnight couldn’t help but lightly hump against her head movements, his ears slightly twitched while he savored the warm sensation of Julie’s mouth. 

Unfortunately, she pulled away pretty quickly and sat up once again. “Let me just…” She grabbed ahold of both sides of her panties and easily slid them down and off of her legs. “I think I’m ready.” Julie was a bit nervous about having him back there as it would be her first time trying anal too. Julie got on her hands and knees on the middle of the bed, she would use some of her flexibility to lower her upper body onto the bed once Midnight had mounted her. “Come on…” She grinned back at him, and once given that opportunity, Midnight stood on his hind paws for a second and precisely gripped onto her inner thighs with his front. Julie let out a quiet sigh just from feeling his furry chest and paws against her skin. “Put it in my ass this time hun, but… be gentle again.” She spoke in a near quiet tone just to be on the safe side. 

Midnight had to prod around her rear cheeks - which were of perfect size to him, before the tip of his erect member finally did prod at her small entrance. 

The confirmation of this came from her sudden gasp and the way she momentarily tensed up, and now that he was ready, Julie lowered her upper body and was now leaning down onto her elbows. She also slowly raised her rear up in the air some for the umbreon. “G-Go ahead, I’m ready.” Julie had calmed herself down, but was slightly bracing for entry. 

Midnight spread his hind legs out a bit to maintain balance and slowly began to push his hips forward. Julie’s saliva did make it a bit easier for him to enter her as he was already halfway inside of her. It already felt much tighter and warmer than her vagina had felt for him, though it wasn't nearly as wet, and he couldn’t help but wince from the amazing sensation that came from it. 

“Ahn… k-keep going.” Julie gripped onto her bedsheet with her right hand. It did kind of hurt having him inside of her rear, but it happened to hurt in a good way. She felt him slowly push the rest of his stiffened shaft into her constricting walls, and Julie couldn’t help but let out a breathy moan at how deep he was inside of her. She took a few moments to adjust to his size, and was ready for him to start moving. “You can start thrusting now, Midnight.” Julie would really have to work on staying quiet from this point on. 

Midnight made sure he had a good grip on her inner thighs before he began to slowly move his hips back and forth. He winced his right eye shut from how tight her entrance and walls hugged his cock each time he pushed his hips forward. Her light exhales gave him some encouragement, and so after a few more slow thrusts, he began to hump his hips against her rear at a faster pace, his ears now flattened against his head as the pleasure he received from her pulsing walls became more intense. 

“Ohh!... y-yess Midnight, such a g-good boy…” Julie’s words faded into a mumble as she felt the umbreon’s shaft continuously slide in and out of her hole, it was such an immense mixture of pleasure and just a touch of pain. 

Midnight began to quickly pant as he thrusted his hips forward, and they tapped against her rear cheeks each time he did, which caused them and her thighs to lighty jiggle upon contact. It also pushed Julie's body forward a bit from the newly created force of his constant thrusting. He’d released some pre-cum into her walls as well, so his thrusting became faster and fairly audible at this point. He couldn’t get enough of her, and neither could his throbbing erection. 

Julie tightly gripped onto the bedsheet with both hands now, and her eyes often would roll back a bit from the constant waves of ecstasy that would overtake her body as the pokémon pounded her roughly. It was near impossible for her to keep quiet, and a few gasps and unsafe moans would escape her open mouth as a result. 

Midnight was now heavily panting, and his knot began to inflate as he thrusted. Before he did reach his climax, he really wanted to please his trainer some more. Swiftly, he leaned forward and placed his paws onto the mid-section of her back. Midnight continued thrusting into her hole, but he was able to do so harder and at a much faster pace. He'd released another good amount of pre-cum into her walls as well, which brought him an overall constant wet and hot sensation, but the tightness is what was taking him over the edge. 

“Mhn… f-fuck! Harder! You're making me feel s-so good!” Julie moaned out in a high pitched and muffled tone since she’d fortunately buried her face into her pillow. She slightly pushed her hips back against his rough thrusting, and reached her left hand back to grip onto her rear cheek and spread it for Midnight, which pushed his shaft even deeper into her ass and brought them both more pleasure. 

He rested his head onto her back, his eyes shut tightly and his tongue nearly hanging out of his mouth while he pounded his hot trainer. Midnight’s knot grew to full size quickly, and it smacked against her rear entrance each time he pushed his shaft in and out of her clenching walls. His hind paws were grounded into the bed beneath him, and they slightly tensed up as he approached his climax 

“C-Cum into my ass Midnight!” Julie stuck her rear out against his wild thrusting, her moans and shaky exhales frequent. Her legs trembled under the umbreon that was currently dominating her, and her arms were now tightly embracing the pillow in front of her as a way to cope with the pleasure. 

His tail stiffened as he roughly humped against her rear. Midnight couldn’t possibly hold back anymore. A few more thrusts into Julie’s hole, and a powerful orgasm overtook him. He pressed his paws into his trainer’s back and felt himself zone out while spurting his sticky fluid deep into her rear. Midnight made sure not to knot her this time as not to harm her, so he was able to thrust his throbbing shaft in and out of her hole while he came, and it increased his pleasure greatly since her rear walls had tightened and constricted around his erection. Once it faded, they both kept completely still for several minutes before Midnight slowly pulled out by unmounting Julie. 

She laid down onto her side immediately and attempted to catch her breath, which she'd managed to do rather quickly. “You’re amazing…” Julie sat up a bit and gently pulled her umbreon over to her, where she draped her right arm over him and held him close to her chest. Whether or not he was a moonlight pokémon, he’d definitely sleep the night away now.


	20. The Beginning of Her Journey

Julie slowly opened her eyes to daylight shining in through her bedroom window. Her right arm still hugged Midnight’s curled up body. He was still asleep, and he looked adorable while he did. “I can’t believe I have you…” She whispered to herself, grinning while lightly tracing her fingers down his right ear, and it lightly twitched in response. Julie held back a giggle and sighed. She left for Kanto this evening, which meant that she would have to say goodbye to both her mother and Alyssa soon. Julie would be staying in Kanto for two weeks; it wasn’t enough time to thoroughly enjoy all of what the region had to offer of course, but she would still get to see and experience a lot if she managed her time correctly. Julie just hoped that she wouldn’t run into any trouble while there, and it reminded her that she had forgotten to ask Mr. Willam if Midnight knew how to use attacks. She would have to ask the umbreon herself once he woke up. 

Julie was pulled out of her thoughts once Midnight stretched out his paws under her, and he then slowly lifted his head and groggily looked back at his trainer. “There you are... hope you slept well.” She ran her fingers up and down the fur on his back and smiled. 

Midnight slowly sat up by her chest after a moment and turned to face Julie. She was still laying down on her side, so he had to look down at her. It gave him a nice height advantage, and so he leaned down and gave her cheek an affectionate nuzzle with his. 

It brought a giggle out of Julie this time; she looked up at him and hugged his waist with her arm. “We’re leaving for Kanto today, just you and I for a while. It’ll be a nice getaway.” Julie sat up a bit and leaned onto her elbow. “I meant to ask… do you know any attacks? It’s fine if not.” 

Midnight quickly nodded; he knew four moves actually. Shadow ball, pursuit, quick attack and moonlight. He knew how to use them effectively too. 

“Hm, maybe you can show me them soon, but for now, we should probably start getting ready... Just let me get dressed.” She quickly slipped into her blue jeans and kept on her t-shirt. Julie had stupidly held off on packing until the day that she would be leaving, and the fact that she’d focused on graduation for the past week didn’t help at all. She did manage to pack a lot of clothing and enough items and necessities into her medium sized black suitcase to last her a good while. Julie would also have a good amount of pocket money to spend while in Kanto, so she wasn’t worried about being unprepared. 

She did this all in but a few hours, and it was now 3PM. Julie had to leave in approximately an hour to get to the ferry in Olivine city by 5PM. “I’m nervous, but I’m way more excited… or it could be the other way around.” Julie sat on the floor of her room by her zipped up suitcase while Midnight sat right next to her. “I’d be way more nervous if I was going alone though.” She gently took his cheeks into the palms of her hands and ran her thumbs across the top of his head. 

Her phone suddenly began to vibrate, and she had to take her right hand off of Midnight’s cheek to check the message she’d received. “Oh, I’ll be right back, Alyssa’s here.” Julie patted him on the head and went downstairs, but was stopped before she could reach the front door. 

“All set to go Jule?” Her mother asked from the couch, and Julie nodded. 

“Mhm, I’m all packed now.” She took a few steps toward the couch. 

“New pokémon? I saw you napping with him when I came home yesterday.” 

“Oh! Yes, I meant to tell you about him.” Julie told her mother everything - excluding the sexual aspects of their relationships of course, but Julie did tell her about him previously belonging to the school and what had happened between her and Mr. Willam. 

“That’s… quite an amazing story Julie, and you said you’re taking… Midnight along with you?” 

“Mhm, my first real journey with a pokémon… my pokémon.” Julie was happy that she would experience living away from home for a while, just to see how she liked it. 

“Well, at least you’ll have some extra protection by your side. I’m going to miss you Jule.” And once her mother said that, Julie went over to give her a tight hug. 

“I will too mom, but I’ll be back soon.” Julie pulled away after a few seconds and looked back at the front door. “Hold on, Alyssa is still waiting for me outside.” She jogged over to the door and opened it. 

“It’s kind of hot out here you know?” Alyssa had been standing on Julie’s porch for quite a while now. 

“Just come inside, I don’t have on my shoes anyway.” Julie left the door open and walked back inside. Alyssa followed right behind her. 

“Hello Alyssa, you look tired!” Julie’s mother said and eyed her face. 

“Hi! it’s just a bit warm outside, I’ll be fine.” Alyssa replied and smiled, she then went after Julie who had gone upstairs. “All packed up I see.” She sat down on the edge of Julie’s bed and looked over at Midnight. He was laying near her pillow. “Taking good care of your trainer?” Alyssa reached over and rubbed the umbreon’s head a bit. 

“He is, he helped me sleep last night.” Julie stood her suitcase up, she was glad that it had wheels so that it wouldn’t need to be carried. 

“What’s this?” Alyssa saw a piece of white fabric sticking out from under the blanket and pulled it out. “You two got pretty busy last night, huh?” Alyssa giggled at how flustered Julie looked once she saw what Alyssa was holding. 

“Uh…” Julie had frozen up for a few seconds, she’d totally forgotten about that pair of panties. “It was… nothing.” She went and took them from Alyssa after a moment, then tossed them into her hamper that was in the closet. 

“C’mon, you know I don’t mind… guess you are taking good care of your trainer after all Midnight.” Alyssa giggled some more and glanced over at him for a moment. If he didn't have fur, the probable blush on his cheeks would be visible. “So, you’re heading out in less than an hour huh? It’ll be weird not having you around for a while.” She stood up and looked around Julie’s room a bit. 

“It’ll be weird for me too, but I’ve gotta do this - I really want to as well.” Julie walked over and gave Alyssa a hug as well while Midnight watched. “Thank you Aly, and that’s for helping me get through so much of high school.” She rested her chin on Alyssa’s right shoulder and held her for several seconds before releasing her. Alyssa did as well, and grinned at her friend. 

“Loved you too much not to be there for it all.” They casually spoke for the next ten minutes, and it was now about a quarter to 4PM. 

“I’ve gotta go…” Julie checked her cell phone for the time and sighed. 

“All right, be safe out there, I’ll go now so you can focus more on gathering everything.” Alyssa shared one last hug with Julie before leaving her room. “Oh yeah, I should have like… five pokémon by the time you get back.” Alyssa stopped to add that before leaving. 

Julie raised her eyebrows a bit and grinned. “Can’t wait to meet all of em then, I know you’ll train them well.” 

“Of course, now see you soon Jule!” Alyssa left for real this time, and Julie sat on her bed in silence for a while. “Ready to go cutie?” She got up and pulled the handle out of her suitcase. Julie also slipped into her white boots. Midnight hopped down from the bed quickly and flicked his bushy tail while looking up at his trainer. “I am too, come on.” 

Julie said her temporary farewells to her mother and gave her a long hug, then her and Midnight were off to Olivine. By the time they got to the city, it was about twenty minutes before 5PM. That would give Julie enough time to check in with her ticket that she ordered and board the ferry. “Finally here.” Julie glanced down at her umbreon as he walked by her side. 

She showed her ticket to the receptionist inside of the building that was placed before the entrance to the docks and was let through afterward. They both stood at a distance and stared at the still ship for a couple of minutes. “Well, this is it.” Julie looked behind her, back at the building that she’d just left. She didn’t want to turn back though, not at all. Julie wanted to bond with her pokémon, and she wanted to grow more independent. She wanted to explore on her own after enduring school, and finally... finally having the pokémon of her dreams. Julie deserved this. The vast region of Kanto was waiting for her, and all Julie had to do was get on the ferry that would take her there. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading until the end. I hope the readthrough was decent for my first NSFW story. I will be focusing on an SFW title for now. 
> 
> Along with my current other title that's fem trainer x male midnight lycanroc: "A Night She Couldn't Resist." (Completed.) 
> 
> I'm now working on "Cassidy's Journey." Fem trainer x male braixen. ♡


End file.
